Vampire Ninja
by Split-Girl
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko vanished for six years since she was three. Then at age nine, a beautiful blonde girl with alabaster-pale skin and pinkish red eyes comes to the Academy also called Akashi Naru, and then people are getting anemic a lot lately...and no one's the wiser because there are no marks left at all so most thought it's a disease... Rosario Vampire X-Over Fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

The Beautiful Rose has Thorns

 _In the Academy, Iruka's Class..._

 _Its known for having loads of Clan Heirs...and now, at their fourth year of the Academy...trouble came, when Iruka introduced a new student._

 _A very beautiful girl that threatened all girls in class by her looks alone. Threatened because she may gain the attention of the boy they pined after for almost two years now. She has honey-blonde hair, an alabaster complexion that can only belong to nobility, and pinkish red eyes. She wore her hair in a half-ponytail and then using hairpins pinning the divided tips of that half-pony above her ears. Her hair accessories have osmanthus flower motifs. She also wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves, and a blue jumper dress with regular shinobi shoes. On her forearm is a black cuff with a silver cross with a heart-shaped topaz gem in the center inset into a round silver platform attached to the cuff._

 _'Class, this is Akashi Naru-san.' said Iruka. 'Her family are traveling merchants that were attacked by bandits and she was taken here by some of our ninjas. Be accommodating since she just recovered and just for this week, she's excused from Taijutsu, Weapons and Physical Training as ordered by the Medics!'_

xxx

Akashi Naru...no, Uzumaki Naruko has returned to the very village that nearly killed her because just by merely leaving her dimension, she caused a great power imbalance due to her nature...a Human Sacrifice containing a sentient being comprised mostly of an unusual energy that wasn't...youki. And her sentient being is a part of a set of nine so there are eight others like her.

She was rescued from this village by two traveling vampires who happened to have a client in a high-level job that works nearby. Job done and they stopped by Konoha for the night, when they found her, beaten to death and thrown right on top of a trash can. Angered by this and feeling sorry for her as she definitely didn't deserve that, she was bitten and given Vampire Blood by this couple. However, instead of becoming a Ghoul, she became a Vampire straightaway due to an unknown case that she was taken to a friend who excelled in sorcery...and figured out what she is.

Her...tenant's power was the reason she turned into a Vampire, skipping the 'scary stage' of the gamble stages of 'Temporary Vampire' and Ghoul. Its power practically overrode and overpowered the chances of her becoming a Ghoul because someone imprisoned a sentient being of pure Yang energy. For a year they let it stay in her body until he crafted a body for him to put that energy in.

But upon extraction, he was accosted by two chakra beings. A man and a woman who in fact, sealed some of their own energy in their DAUGHTER...just to protect her from the very being they sealed in her and will only activate if her seal is threatened by 1) if someone tried to yank it out and 2) the seal weakens at childbirth. For their daughter to at least have two children if she wasn't satisfied with one, and for them to maintain it while she undergoes labor. They each could be used only once.

The sorcerer, Touhou Fuhai had to tell them what became of their daughter after his two friends found and saved her.

Cue the mother angrily berating her father in outraged shrieks, while sobbing in dismay and grief while her father was shocked and looked terribly ill, horrified that their people betrayed his hopes and trust. She was supposed to be a hero, not a chewtoy.

She was able to meet her parents who both died saving their village and still loved her even if she became a vampire. A vampire who will gain longevity as in aging veeeeery slow after adulthood at age 30 due to vampire's vanity.

But she was satisfied in knowing her parents truly loved her, not abandoned her in that hateful village all alone as mostly everyone hated her one of her fears was that she was abandoned because she wasn't wanted.

After leaving behind their knowledge before perishing and allowing Fuhai to safely extract Kyuubi off her, and put him in a rudimentary body. Her heritage.

Then taught about what vampires are.

While the benefits are OK, the weakness of clean water...isn't. But Kyuubi in her practically bulldozed that away too as he didn't want a weak host weak to something as idiotic as water. He had used what little knowledge he has of his 'father's techniques to get rid of that one weakness and she can easily avoid silver.

That was before he was extracted off her and he was free of course. She was one lucky vampire and her traits would be inherited by her children someday!

She was educated in Japanese, as her hidden lands where she originated is miles away from Honshu eastwards, near the Prime Meridian of the world and language and culture is similar, but with limited technology that they were able to come up with on their own without influence from the rest of the world outside their barriers, and they had no knowledge of the world outside theirs. Their military are still...ninjas and samurai.

She learned all about Konoha, and trained under her mentor Touhou Fuhai starting at age 4 while his children tended to his grandchildren who are all way older than she is. Fongfong is three years older than her and Lingling is in her late teens, fighting an illness for her life and currently bedridden. It was due to this that Fongfong was born because Lingling was originally the family heir, but was stricken by a deadly disease in one of her jobs...discovered too late.

Naruko was subjected to grueling 'war time training' as it was what her parents had known, as their youth was nothing but war. Touhou was a lot worse. Especially as she's a vampire who quickly heals. She also learned her parents' 'cheat code'-something Touhou planned on exploiting for his family-and quickly studied and mastered many things. Language, Mathematics, Japanese Manners and Etiquette, Social Skills, Konoha Laws and Politics(what her father remembered at least), who's who in Konoha, Extreme Body Conditioning, Assassination Skills, Vampire Combat Skills, Taijutsu(Chinese Martial Arts) Weapon Skills, Sword Skills, all 18 Disciplines of Ninjutsu, Chakra Manipulation and Control. She trains with 100 of her clones every day in regards to formal education and chakra training. Pure physical skills however...can't be cheated with. She and her clones study and train separately.

By age nine...due to the Cheat Code, she was able to finish everything, and extended her stamina that she could create 500 clones, as well as being able to reach B-Class Strength Levels.

'Naruko, Kurama...time for you two to go back.' Touhou Fuhai told the pair. 'The Balance of power is stretched out to the max in your lands. Any longer...as in few months from now, who knows what could happen as a result of the vacuum left behind by your absence.' he told Kurama specifically. 'Originally, Naruko can stay here as long as she likes, but she still has remains of her bond with Kurama due to the both of you sharing the same houseroom for the past six years.' he said. 'Thus you two must go back. To break off the remains of your Jinchuuriki bond, you two must live so separately for at least a year and its as good as gone.' he finished with a snap of his fingers. 'Naruko, you go back to Konoha to get everything of your parents to do as you wish rather than let unwanted people have it and Kurama, don't be dumb enough to get caught again.'

'Up yours.' Kurama huffed, and the two gave each other 'the bird' causing Naruko to sweatdrop.

'But shisho, I don't want them to know its me...my life will be hell if the 'demon brat' is back.' said Naruko sadly. 'Can't we tweak a little?' Fuhai's expression softened. Well, Akasha and Issa DID bring him a nearly-dead child...

'I suppose...' he mused. 'Oh, and for the future, there is one thing you two must learn and master...'

Hence, her cover story as Akashi Naru. Spelled as 'red japanese cherry birch' and 'to become'. She was also given a Rosario Seal that she could 'adjust' when necessary by turning the cross clockwise to gain access to more of her strength and counter-clockwise to seal herself again. But as a child, she must hold back and be a pitifully-weak civilian. Hence her seal is at its max.

She wanted revenge as soon as she got back, but she would wait for a year...all the while holding back. And true to 'her merchant family's 'wealth', she has a gorgeous apartment and she has her own money...which she stole off casinoes of course, with her so-called parents and servants being things made out of sorcery to solidify her story with her hiding behind barrels of Natto. Considering the Inuzuka patrol in a certain area of Konoha, she leaves behind scent marks for the dogs to sense, while having to eat nothing but Natto and water because she would definitely get a check-up upon 'getting rescued'.

It happened indeed, and spent a month in hospital due to malnourishment...all the while stealing blood packs, twice a week and mixing it with the trash when she's done with it...at the wee hours of the night. Her favorite in particular, are blood off Kekkei Genkai clans. Their blood is thickened by years of selective engagements that to her, their blood is 'thick' therefore rich in flavor. She finds blood of everyday people bland in taste now that she got to taste Hyuuga Blood though she had to be careful...the Hyuuga blew a gasket when the blood packs went missing as Kekkei Genkai Clans take everything about them seriously. And 'Blood Theft' is a serious crime for obvious reason in any ninja village.

Whoopsie.

Not traced to her though, but the chaos this caused, was that Martial Law was enacted just to find the thief.

Lucky she wasn't included in the military check-ups as she is the survivor of a bandit raid of her family's caravan.

Martial Law however...unearthed a load of moles. Loads more than the Hokage would have liked.

Well, as a newcomer she was left alone as she recently got citizenship but was forbidden to leave her room until its all over, and let the medics do the rest for her.

The Martial Law lasted...way into until she got into the Academy so yes, revenge will have to wait. That, and drinking blood for now.

Damn.

Blood off animals it is for now but...yuck.

xxx

A year later...Naruko found that she could not do her revenge, as the orphanage caretakers...are different this time. Through some investigating, its because the Hokage found out what was done to her and he wasn't pleased. This also denied her, her revenge, so she took it out on their families instead. Subtly as Martial Law was still ongoing.

Martial Law finally ended around New Year though.

A lot of people whether ninja or civilian were either arrested and carted to prison, or executed after being squeezed dry of their worth.

But still, nobody found the stolen missing blood packs...and they never will. Naruko mixed them in the trash and its long gone through Incineration Hours.

She may be behind her female peers by a year but...

'...what is the meaning of this?' she twitched. As a trainee she has a role to play but she knows what to expect. She just defeated Yamanaka Ino TOO easily in Taijutsu Class. A Clan Heiress of the Yamanaka Clan who has access to her family's 'wealth' and the Academy changed drastically too because of post-clean-up. 'You have had a year of work ahead of me and yet...why are you the weaker one when you're supposed to be stronger than me? You're a clan child right? You have benefits of being one more than us civilian kids or are you just wasting it and your time?' she chided with a frown.

'S-shut up!' Ino flushed, embarrassed that she lost to a newcomer. And the words the other blonde spoke of hit hard on the nerves of every clan child present. Apparently the newcomer expected a lot of them due to their names and got disappointed by Ino's display. If they don't show off, the new girl would paint them in the same brush and they have prides and their family name to defend. Shino, Sasuke and Kiba have a lot of pride. Hinata was nervous. Choji just took things in stride and Shikamaru could care less, really.

'Well Ino, you have lots more to work on.' said Iruka. 'Naru, good job on catching up to your peers. Next pair!' he called out as the two girls left the stage. As the next pair came up to stage, Naru inwardly snorted.

She's WAY beyond her peers, thank you very much. In heritage through her parents, her beauty, power and skill as a vampire but had to hold back because of a danger looming near her if she doesn't master 'that' before she gets noticed by 'them'.

Comparing herself to the memories her parents gave her, she's already Jounin Equivalent.

Not that they know that.


	2. Graduation

A:N- For some note after some digging and for the sake of this fanfic...

Akua is 2 years older than Kahlua. Moka is 2 years younger than Kahlua. Kokoa is three years younger than Moka. Naruko is two years younger than Kokoa. If in Season 1 of the manga Moka is 15 and Kokoa 13, Naruko is 12 years old(same age as Yukari). During the events of the start of Moka's high school life, Kahlua is 17 and Akua 19. And during the Fairy Tale Wars at the end of the manga, add +2 to these ages. The age gap between Moka and Kokoa is two years in the manga that by the time Moka is three, Kokoa is one year old which may explain her baby pigtails on chapter 64 of the manga.

Akua is the eldest stepdaughter of Issa, Gyokuro and Akasha, adopted into the Shuzen Family. Parents unknown. Only known relation is Alucard/Fujisaki Miyabi through her mother. While Issa is a nice guy, Gyokuro given her personality, only may have agreed to give her the Shuzen name due to Akua's lineage.

Kahlua and Kokoa are legal daughters of Issa and Gyokuro Shuzen with their parents actually married. This is why Kahlua is the family heir on Gyokuro's demands as she will never approve of Akua and especially Moka to take on the family headship when they're not even legal children.

Moka is Issa's half-daughter through his mistress Akasha. Its why Moka doesn't use the Shuzen name, instead taking on 'Akashiya' as a homophone of 'Akasha' written as 赤夜. Gyokuro must have fought tooth and nail over this due to marital issues _and the fact that her husband loved the mistress more than her_...otherwise she'd have the name too like Akua.

Naruko is blood-sired, created by Issa making her his 'vampire childe' because she was once a human who became a full-fledged vampire out of sheer luck due to the perks of Yang-Kyuubi's powers combined with her Uzumaki lineage's powerful vitality, mutating her with a lucky freak-mutation and enabling her to avoid becoming either a Temporary Vampire or a Ghoul. As a result she keeps her old name. The only ones who know of her relationship to him is Touhou Fuhai, Issa Shuzen, Akasha Bloodriver and Akua Shuzen as Issa has some degree of fatherly feeling for her since he created her to save her life(out of Akasha's insistence as she couldn't do it herself as she is a Shinso at the time) after finding her in a sorry state. She is the first successful Vampire Childe to be created due to being a Jinchuuriki _but nobody is in any mood to experiment further._

* * *

Graduation

Age 12...after about three years of school...

Not that she needed it anyway.

She has a visitor.

An older girl. Chinese descent dressed in a european coat and a pleated skirt.

'...who are you?' Naruko frowned slightly, quickly letting go of her midday weekend activity...cooking and got into a fighting stance. The girl noted the blonde's quick reaction and looked on approvingly.

'No need but I applaud you for reacting quickly.' she said approvingly. 'I am Shuzen Akua, your eldest sister...since you're blood-sired by Shuzen Issa, my father and Akasha Bloodriver, my stepmother.' Akua introduced herself. 'Father has told only me about you due to...family circumstances.'

'I never met them but I only heard of them.' said Naruko thoughtfully. 'I was nearly-dead and in coma for a week. Nice to meet you as well, Akua-san.' she greeted, relaxing her stance. 'But...what circumstances can they possibly be that only one sister is informed? I heard they have four daughters.'

'There's been a coup...and father is imprisoned by Gyokuro-san, his er, legal wife.' Akua coughed awkwardly. 'Akasha-san is lost when she resealed Alucard again after it awakened a few years ago. For now, I work for an organization named Fairy Tale, an all-youkai organization that wishes to expose our existence and prove our superiority to humans. Kahlua, the family heir has no choice but to join as Gyokuro-san, her mother is Commander-in-Chief. Soon, there might be...war.' she said. 'And Moka is in the center of this conflict as she is a Shinso Vampire through Akasha-san. She is the key to awakening Alucard but the plan won't happen until late next year.'

'I take it that you need me as an extra hand?' Naruko asked the older vampire who nodded.

'Yes. But for me to be able to count on you...I must test your prowess.' Akua told her.

'Can we do this elsewhere though? Because this is a ninja village, nobody here knows I'm a Vampire and of my true strength level.' Naruko informed her in a slightly panicky way. 'Take me to some place in China nobody will miss because this place is still fresh from Military Martial Law a few years back. I can't afford an uncomfortable situation on myself here.'

'I see...very well. I'll take you to Szechuan.' Akua agreed to Naruko's request as they vanished through a portal made out of Youjutsu.

Szechuan Province, the countryside...

'Beautiful place...never been here...I grew up with the Huang Family under Fuhai-jiisan.' Naruko mused, scratching the back of her head as she took in the gorgeous scenery. 'Constant studying and training to become a ninja due to my lineage.' she said as she cranked up her seal, to unseal herself, releasing a huge burst of power, manifesting as a power surge and clouds of bats. 'Must be real nice to stay unsealed all the time and I had to put up with this.' she complained to her 'sister'. 'Its unusual for kids my age in a ninja village to be ridiculously strong.'

'Well, you're posing as a human in the first place, some sacrifices had to be made.' Akua snorted as they got ready into a fighting stances...and they vanished, fighting in high speeds and at full power, causing incredible environmental damage and grievous harm to the other as much as possible as for vampires...even in just friendly spars, it's still a fight to the death in order to improve!

After causing enough damage comparable to the size of a football stadium...they stopped.

'It seems Touhou Fuhai trained you real well. As expected of a Dark Lord's tutelage.' Akua licked her blood off her hand when she wiped it off her mouth.

'Nasty trainer though...' Naruko huffed as she got up upon regenerating. 'But worth it after making my whole body sing soprano in muscular and skeletal pains...what do you think?'

'You're becoming an A-Class when I heard that around age nine you're a B...I hope by next year you're an S.' Akua informed her. She REALLY wondered how the heck the Master of all Youjutsu educated this girl because at age nine, she wasn't even a B-Class until taken in by the Miao Family where she reached her full potential and learned she's a Fighting Genius. 'Because things will really go crappy by then.'

'Well, hire me OK? I can't just illegally disappear.' Naruko reminded her. 'Go through the legal process and you might want to rob a bank or some casino because the money in my hidden lands is different from the money of the rest of the world. And there's no exchange rate as the people of my world are unaware of the existence beyond ours. Heck, there's even no such thing as youkai here. Animal Clans involved in Kuchiyose do NOT count.' Akua twitched.

'Is it that troublesome?' she asked the young childe. Naruko is the first Vampire Childe to actually exist, making every vampire fiction novels written by humans come true through her. But the reason was...unique to say the least, according to her father. But unlike what they make it out of in fiction, Naruko has her free will and retained her personality.

'Yeah...a ninja village is where secrets and trust are taken seriously...very seriously. If one earns suspicion on themselves, you're scrutinized heavily until they decide to use ninjutsu to pick your brain apart for answers they wanted after they can't stand their curiosity anymore. Its a favorite at the T&I Department...I mean Torture with Interrogation.' Naruko explained. 'You'll have to hire me weeks ahead disguised as a long-term job before Moka-san is taken as planned. But as a Genin or hopefully I'm Chuunin by then I can be taken out for that kind of long-term job...'

She gave Akua a book about 'Konoha Military Hierarchy and Rules', to the older girl's sweatdrop.

'Oh, and this world's currency is this.' Naruko showed her different kinds of Ryo. There's 50, 100, 500, 1000, 5000 and 10000. 'So go get stealing from banks in these lands, OK?'

Akua stared.

The denomination is no different from Japanese Yen.

'Er...right...but anyway,' she coughed. '...it's been three years since then.' said Akua. 'Show me your strength. Surely you've gotten stronger after three years?'

'Take me to China first if you want to test me!' Naruko freaked out. 'Absolutely NOT here!'

xxx

And so, in a forest...

'...this place is...?' Naruko blinked owlishly as she looked around, taking in the sights of a chinese forest.

'Ah, its a part of the Miao Family Territory.' said Akua cheerfully. 'We can go wild here.' she said as Naruko raised her left arm where her Rosario Seal is, and cranked up the rosario dial to release herself, causing a burst of power with a cloud of bats made out of youki.

'I wish I didn't have to wear this thing most of the time.' Naruko grumbled after the release. 'Must be nice to be constantly unsealed...' she sighed unhappily as they both took the vampire stance(this means waiting for the opportunity for a First Strike).

They vanished in a blur of hi-speed movement...and only colored blurs of movements of various fist and kick attacks of various varieties can be seen, as well as copious environmental damage on the poor trees, the ground and even the boulders.

And for vampires, anything related to battles is always treated as a _battle to the death_. In 'friendly' spars, the vampire who's the first to show signs of weakness is the one who's defeated. But if you're a vampire's enemy... _you die_.

It took about...five hours before Naruko showed weakness.

Her trainer might be Touhou Fuhai but three years of hiding herself can make anyone rusty.

'...hiding in my native lands made me rusty.' Naruko sulked. 'I could normally last longer because shishou made me that way...he's gonna be mad if he finds out...' she whimpered miserably with a teary face. 'But I couldn't train like how I used to in Ninja School or unwanted eyebrows will raise! Hateful place!' she shrieked irritably while childishly flailing unhappily.

'Now now, you're a Genin now right? Surely you have more access to resources of your rank?'

'It depends on the Jounin-sensei we're assigned to after this weekend.' Naruko moped. 'Read that book, will you?'

Thus at home, Akua read the book after taking Naruko back to her village to prepare for the day she would become her sister's client and has to plan things out in order to get her help by next year.

xxx

Monday...graduation day...

Naruko dressed into a new outfit. A turtleneck gray spandex cropped top which was under a high-collared v-neck top only an inch longer. The collar and sleeves are white, but the material covering her bust area up to her ribs is made of tanned leather. Her midriff is bare. On her arms are black sheer add-on sleeves with black gloves that hid her limiter. Her apron miniskirt is of the same leather material as her top, only an inch longer than the black booty shorts underneath. She also wore black sheer knee-high tights, and a fashionable pair of black boots, finding the standard shinobi wear plain and boring out of vampire pride.

For Naruko, graduating as the top of her class...at least, the top girl, it wasn't satisfying at all. Had she graduated from Youkai Academy and as its strongest monster, that would be another story entirely.

Even with Martial Law changing the curriculum and clans training their kids seriously, They are only low chuunin by standards with their only good points being seriously trained physically and muscularly, trained harder in reaction time and reflexes, as well as surviving killer intent(Naruko who is immune to intents inferior to Fuhai's would say 'she's used to it as a traveler' where danger's a constant in her life from wild animals alone when she is shown to be unaffected AND looked bored) to increase their survival rates, and given more knowledge about some subjects and what to expect in missions.

But still, the school upbringing HAS to suck otherwise there would be no Jounin-senseis.

Jounin-senseis are chosen in order to train Genin with specializations...assuming they pass the final hurdle.

Upon arrival in the classroom, she caused many eyebrows to rise. Well, she's a slender girl after all with a revealing attire choice.

'Congratulations on finally graduating!' Iruka congratulated his class. 'You are now Genin, therefore adults in the law of our village. You are now part of our military and as shinobi of Konohagakure, we represent our village. We are the eyes and ears, and we act on the will of the Hokage. We do missions for the good of the village. Carry out these missions that will bring back a good impression on our name. Do not shame the name of our village by committing shameful acts before the eyes of outsiders. It takes only one person to destroy our good name and the acts of hundreds more to redeem our good reputation. Remember that.' he told them. 'As you are Genin, the bottom of the hierarchy, you will be assigned a Jounin-sensei with whom you'll remain with until you are Chuunin. He or she is your new mentor and also your superior. You are to only follow their orders, along the Hokage's.'

'I will now announce the teams.' as Iruka spoke of Teams and who's in it, Naruko began thinking.

Team 7 has a loooong history of being Jinxed according to her parents. Starting with the Sandaime's team, the Sannin. Orochimaru became a Nukenin, Tsunade left in grief and only Jiraiya remained. Her mother who is in a Team 7 when they were kids...her teammates were all killed so Kumo could take her for her lineage and powers,(with her teammate sending a summon of emergency home before dying) with her future father rescuing her. Team Minato...Obito got crushed to death under a rock, and Rin died in the Third War because Kakashi had to mercy-kill her when Kirigakure tried to use her as a Trojan Horse, making her a shoddy Sanbi Jinchuuriki on purpose. That's as far as her father knows so who knows about other Team 7s since his death.

She really hoped NOT to be in a team in it.

But...

Team 7! Akashi Naru,' Naru planted her face hard on her desk, much to many surprises, especially as she hit so hard that her desk cracked to be dented and disfigured by her face. '...moving on, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke!'

"I had to tempt fate didn't I?" Naruko moped miserably.

Sakura did a mental happy dance but could not outwardly do it due to Academic Disciplinary Training. Sasuke was twitching. Why did he HAVE to be with a fangirl?! At least the blonde was serious with this, being the strongest girl in class! But she seems NOT to want to be in Team 7...

'You may have your lunch break, but return here to wait for your assigned sensei. Dismissed!' and everyone left.

'Man, this sucks.' Naruko sighed as she had gone home for her daily supply of tomato juice in a blender before making herself lunch. She would squeeze out more juice off the pulp, put more tomatoes in, rinse and repeat until her lunch is done. In one day until she makes the next anemic victim, she uses up ten kilos of tomatoes to quench her blood thirst. But she could go a month before she really needed to drain off ten random human civilians. She is also capable of subtly leaving Konoha to either prey off of animals, or off nearest villages. With both her speed and Wealth of Power, nobody's even in the Sensor Program is the wiser as her power is not chakra but youki. Her limiter enables her to imitate chakra regardless of if she cranks it up and down. The beauty of having a master sorcerer as a teacher, really...but she's bound to get a new one soon because there are times she needs to take it off on a job that she requested earrings by her thirteenth birthday...

She wished she could get Kekkei Genkai blood again as drinking even a glass' worth of it was enough to sate her thirst for half a year as it was THAT good. And she drank two blood packs. One pack alone can fill TWO glasses. Two years without needing blood as a result, sustaining her well and keeping suspicion off her during Martial Law days.

Once lunch is done, which is a simple griled fish fillet, perfect sunny-side ups with the help of egg rings, steamed vegetables with sweet-savory sauce and a rice bowl.

In the meantime...the Hokage's Office...

'Team 7.' Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage spoke. 'Under Hatake Kakashi...your team members are Akashi Naru, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura due to an uneven number of boys and girls in the graduating class in this batch.' he said. 'The evaluations on your team by Iruka...which one do you want to start first?'

'Well, considering what I have in my head, the Uchiha first.' said Kakashi.

'Very well. Sasuke-kun is a lone wolf, no good in teamwork; believing they'll only drag him down, cold toward his peers, has disdain for those he deems weaker than him but to those stronger than him, he fixates on them and would do his best to surpass them while showing only them respect. This is his current personality when prior to 'that event', he's a well-mannered, polite, happy child.' he sighed. 'As an Uchiha, he has the Katon Affinity of the clan which is to be expected, but still check yourself as in every clan, there tended to be oddballs once in a while. I'm talking about you Asuma.' the old man glanced at his son in amusement and Asuma rolled his eyes in humour. 'Our clan is a Doton affinity but you're a Fuuton. We're such examples.' he deadpanned. 'Sasuke-kun also greatly excels in ninja tools and weapons like his clansmen, pouring immense efforts in a bid to reach creative expertise levels. Among his peers, he is the best in tools, weapons, taijutsu, speed, reaction time and reflexes. But it can go higher if trained right. His chakra reserves is also pretty big for his age. Again, that can go bigger with training. He is currently fixated on his teammate, Akashi Naru with good reason.'

'Next is Akashi Naru-san...the one-sided Class Troublemaker.'

'Hah?' Kakashi didn't quite get it.

'What Iruka means by that, is that this girl is incredibly beautiful.' the Hokage showed Kakashi the photo. The Jounin present could only gape.

'Uwah?!'

'See? Her beauty is a threat to her female peers who all have a crush on Sasuke-kun that they do all they could in a bid to impress him other than looks. But they all went about it the wrong way in fashion, make-up, perfume and those silly diet fads, and constantly challenging her to which, they lose 10/10 in just one hit while she looks bored.' the Hokage shook his head. 'The boy respects strength and ability, which Naru-san has in spades. Out of all her peers, whether boy or girl she is the best performer and the most skilled, with the highest chakra reserves. Iruka assessed her to be mid-to-high chuunin in skill when our graduates are all around low-chuunin in estimations and her chakra reserves are low-jounin on their final year of the academy. Also quite physically strong she has no trouble with heavy things...and that's without chakra enhancement with her limit being 60kg. Below that, she can lift things effortlessly.' he said.

'During evaluation interview she apparently, has high expectations on her visions of a ninja, which she followed through due to her travels prior to her caravan's massacre so she worked hard in a bid to reach her fantastical visions, resulting in her stellar standards which she now greatly benefits off from. She was quite disappointed when her peers showed not-quite-desirable display, and berated her sparring partner that day who happens to be Yamanaka Ino that she expected better of Clan Children who has the resources to excel yet Ino was inferior to her and thought she wasn't exploiting her available resources and wastes her time, so her fantasy met reality and it came crashing on her.' he chuckled. 'Her berating provoked the hornet's nest that Iruka noted that Sasuke-kun, Aburame Shino-kun, and Inuzuka Kiba-kun to do just that to defend their family names and honors as a result because of that day. Akimichi Choji followed to an extent, and Nara Shikamaru just finds it troublesome. Due to her status in class, she carries herself with pride, and aristocratic elegance and grace but without arrogance. She also flaunts her looks when she could so she has a degree of vanity, and disdains make-up unless its an eyeliner, eyeshadow and lipstick. Her most noted trait is that she drinks tomato juice, and snacking on tomatoes whenever possible that like Choji, she eats in class. But only tomatoes and brings about four stacks of jumbo-sized boxes of it to school sealed in scrolls. She goes as far as eating in exams no matter the scolding for her to stop its like compulsory habits.'

'Talk about obsession there.' Kakashi sweatdropped. 'The last?'

'Haruno Sakura-san, one of Sasuke-kun's fangirls. Sakura-san typically gives the outward impression of being polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. She has occasional moments of bashfulness around Sasuke-kun and competitiveness around her peers, especially of Naru-san in hopes Sasuke-kun would look her way, but otherwise appears quite collected. In certain situations she has pronounced feelings of delinquency, jealousy, and anger. As an Academy student, Sakura-san succeeded through studying alone, thus allowing her to focus on her physical appearance in a bid to appeal to Sasuke-kun who respects strength and competence so he never looked. As a shinobi, however, this is insufficient: the long hair she puts so much effort into is a liability that opponents can use against her; missions cannot be completed with mere book smarts and barely-enough of academy standards in practical training.' said Sandaime with a slight wince. 'She only does enough to meet the academy standards in practicals, so pushing her further is needed. Where she excels in however, is in her intelligence with high logic skills to match with a possibility of eidetic memory, and perfect chakra control. So she has great promise in medical jutsu, genjutsu, and fields that require such perfect ability. Just wean her out of her fangirlness, make her excel in her highlights and she's good to go.'

'Well, that's assuming these kids pass my test.' said Kakashi, taking the folder. 'No matter who shows promise, one who abandons a comrade...is trash.'


	3. Reveal

Reveal

Hospitals are one good way to learn the truth alone.

Hiruzen has a good reason for putting Akashi Naru with Kakashi if they ever pass his standards.

He has been keeping an eye on her. Martial Law is intense scrutiny and digging time for a reason.

All patients were triple-checked to see if they are who they are, and made sure they're not sleepers.

Then he had his most-trusted medic since Tsunade check all the children and what came out is shocking.

Akashi Naru is in fact, the long-thought-to-be-dead Uzumaki Naruko with an unusual mutation in her very bodywork but her DNA remained the same about her parentage that after what happened years ago, decided to make her case a secret just like her mother's, now that there's no blabbermouth around this time. For leaking information, he had that blabbermouth killed. When Naruko went missing and interrogation followed, he made an example, and told the village just what crime has been committed.

That due to their inability to listen to reason, they killed the hope of Konoha as only the Uzumaki Bloodline can safely contain the Kyuubi. Senju Hashirama's wife Uzumaki Mito...then Minato's wife Kushina...and the daughter they murdered and ironically, they claim their deed under Minato's name. He had thought the Kyuubi will re-materialize now that its no longer in a prison as Kyuubi is a chakra construct without a physical body which was why it could never be killed. Years from now, it WILL come back and the village's inability to listen will reap what they have sown. After saying that, he executed publicly the Orphanage Caretakers with a slow death resembling what they've done to a three years old child, with their families forced to watch before they too, are killed due to the threat they have wrought the village if Kyuubi came back to finish the job.

And nobody is allowed to flee for safety. Those who tried are to be mercilessly kicked back and he WILL know if his men went around his back, he will have them and their families killed too as punishment or if they were orphans, one of their closest friends or lovers punished with them. The village released the Kyuubi by killing an innocent child; Minato and Kushina's daughter, Konoha as a whole will pay the price whether they like it or not is his decree much to horror and dismay of most of the people.

He had hardened his heart on the village who could callously beat a child. He was ten times harder on the civilians thus. Civilians and civilian-born shinobi who could not understand what 'fuinjutsu' is.

However, due to the blood work obtained, they wondered what happened to the girl whom they thought dead. She lost her whisker marks, a dead giveaway of what she was, now replaced by beauty...the best physical traits of her parents, and pinkish red eyes. She may have been rescued by merchants who adopted her after finding her alive in the trash and gained a good travel life with a family that cared. But fate brought her back here when her caravan is killed by bandits which was theory, and she was hidden among the Natto in their caravan.

Right now, he had called Jiraiya back. So far, only he and the medic knows.

Jiraiya will soon know.

For now, he sent a Chuunin to tell Team 7 to go home as their Jounin is on a mission which was the excuse.

Because he, Jiraiya and Kakashi will pay a visit as soon as Jiraiya gets here.

xxx

Naruko on the other hand, is unaware that her secret is already...leaked.

Upon going home right after getting to the Academy...got her annoyed.

Oh well.

She has loads of stuff to do anyway.

She's busy dammit.

In her huge apartment of 2LDK with a Studio as she wanted because she's also a writer and illustrator, she wrote her first book as her pen name, Shuzen. Her first book has been 'Maidens of Mt. Hikami'. With her good illustration(she studied many ways to draw based on manga drawings in Japan), attracted curious readers. The cover was of a young man, smaller than the two girls behind him. One younger girl and the other, a young woman dressed like a bride.

It took her a month with a Kage Bunshin to be her writer for her while she was at school, with another Kage Bunshin doing the colored Illustrations.

She came to the publisher with her manuscript, illustrations and cover designs last year. At first, he could not believe she wrote and drew it until she gave him spoilers, and drew perfect copies of the illustrations without even looking.

She got him convinced.

He published 100 copies as per the rules. If there's more demands, he'd print more. Because her prologue book is only 200 pages as its a prologue book, her books can only sell for 1000 ryo minimum price. But due to her drawings that attracted curious people, all those 100 books are bought and with people asking, more books are printed, that Naruko was happy that she could soon publish her second book, 'The Tattooed Priestess' Tragedy'. She's almost finished writing her manuscript when there's a knock on her door.

'Hai?' she went to the door to let...surprising visitors in. 'Oh? Why would high profile people visit me and not some hi-profile clan children?' she remarked as her guests, were the Hokage, Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hiashi, a medic and one Hatake Kakashi.

'Well, we came to see how you were doing.' said the Hokage. 'So since we sent Team 7 home, what were you doing?'

'Meeting my deadlines from my nagging bitchy editor and publisher.' Naruko snarked with a harrumph, crossing her arms. 'Since my first book as Shuzen became a hit to tragedy/horror genres, I was about to finish my new manuscript and my illustrations and have it published.'

'Oh, you're a writer now?' Jiraiya's interest piqued.

'Yes. As proof of my identity shall I show you to the studio?' Naruko smiled as she led them upstairs to her studio to see a vast library of books...and a clone writing a manuscript while on another desk, is a half-way-colored drawing of a topless slender woman with shoulder-length hair wearing just a hakama with a fully-tattooed body with snake and holly tattoos with her skin a sickly bluish-white colour, surrounded by just-as-topless women with empty eye sockets, crudely gouged, with a rope passed through in a cross-shape. They too, are tattooed...with long needles sticking out of their arms! Quite a gruesome sight to behold. And they were tattooing the woman between them.

Her drawings are life-like...frighteningly so.

'T-this is amazing...' Jiraiya marveled as they approached the drawing table. 'You know proportions real well!'

'Well, its the illustrations that attract readers...and people like beauty, especially if the focus of the story is a girl.' Naruko deadpanned. 'I had to create my own Clone technique to create a solid clone to make deadlines on time too.' she said as they left the studio for downstairs in the living room to settle down. 'Well, while my assistant is finishing the story, let's talk about why you came to see me.' she said, reaching for a table with bells of various sizes, grabbed and sounded a large bell, and out came another clone carrying tea and cake.

'You sure know how to use clones well.' Kakashi mused, impressed.

'Yes but while its efficient in getting things done, the stress I get in return is astronomical.' Naruko sighed. 'So let's get direct to the point...once its lights off, I'll get my writer's stress since she's been writing since this morning.'

'Then I'll get to the point.' said Hiruzen as he activated privacy jutsus that Naruko recognized based in her father's memories. 'You know of the Martial Law a few years back, don't you?'

'Well yes, I was cooped up in my room until it was all over.' said Naruko. 'What of it?'

'Blood samples have been taken to make sure the patients are they are who they are...' said the middle-aged medic as she and the Hokage eyed her meaningfully. 'But I'm sure you can see where we're going.' cogwheels turned in Naruko's head...

Coming to a horrible realization.

'FUCK!' she exclaimed.

Her identity, is blown out.

'Sensei, a little clarity please?' Jiraiya complained.

'Akashi Naru is in fact, Uzumaki Naruko.' the Hokage Clarified as Hiashi, Jiraiya and Kakashi froze.

'B-but...but...' Kakashi stammered feebly. He like many others thought she was dead for years, dying a cruel death. 'She...?'

'We couldn't believe it at first either. I couldn't believe it because I was assigned as the Childrens' Medic and them I found her out through a small blood sample.' said the medic. 'So far, only Hokage-sama and I know. And now due to duty and connection, you three included.'

'Naruko-chan...can you tell us what happened to you for six years?' Hiruzen asked her. 'We were thinking that given how you came here again, we thought a foreign merchant caravan saved and adopted you after discovering you're alive, bless them.' he said in relief.

Naruko let out a feral smirk.

Showing her sharp fangs as a vampire.

'I prepared a jutsu just for this day.' she said as she tore off her left glove and removed her limiter, showing her arm covered in siddham script. And the removal of her limiter unleashed her full powers contained by the barrier in her apartment so nobody outside felt it. But for the people with her in her room, are overwhelmed by her sheer power...as they were taken to memory world.

Her awakening in a luxurious house to be greeted by a family...and given her first blood that came in a glass. She thought at first it was juice...until it smelled like rust...

An old shrunken man telling her what happened to her...

What she turned into, how and why...and revelation of what she was that she became a Vampire Childe out of luck...but Naruko conveniently kept the vampire weaknesses a secret.

The extraction of an energy sample to create a powerful rudimentary body out of Youjutsu...

Extraction Attempt of Kurama leading to a parental meeting with Naruko meeting her parents for the first time, and Fuhai convincing the parents to let him safely extract Kurama without Naruko dying, and gave him a body. Before the last remains of the couple faded away, they left their daughter with their love, apology and their knowledge. Their history, shinobi arts known...and the truth of the Kyuubi Attack until their deaths.

Naruko living with the family and Kurama 'paying for the job' doing tasks for the family. Naruko studies and trains under them but Naruko only showed General Education, Manners and Etiquette, Music, Arts and physical and taijutsu training...then why she came back to her 'native lands' to prevent the fallout of Power Imbalance despite her and Kurama's grumblings when they'd rather NOT go back. Hence the deliberate set-up for the Inuzuka Clan to find...but the waiting time was so horrible she was on the verge of bloodlust due to extreme thirst from lack of either tomato juice and blood she used all her willpower NOT to attack the Inuzuka that took her to Konoha...and hospitals equals blood banks...and grabbed a random pair of blood packs out of desperation and fright as a Vampire Bloodlust is a scary thing before she goes on a rampage of hunger and she's keeping her damn secret as long as she possibly could.

Once she sated her thirst and regained her sanity when she was seconds away to losing herself...she never tasted such tasty, creamy, thick, rich blood in her life after having animal blood for years...it was so nutritious she could go two years without blood...and she saw the label. Hyuuga. Squeaking in horror and freaking out at WHOSE blood she took and the clusterfuck losing these will stir, knowing the village's laws she's inherited, she snuck out and mixed the emptied packs with the trash scheduled for Incineration the next hour, and she could relax. But she triggered a Martial Law that also resulted in a thorough Village-Wide House Cleaning so it turned out to be a good thing that once the trash was taken out, the village is cleaner and therefore safer? So maybe a little bad thing brought a big good thing as she only drank the blood to maintain her sanity not experimented on it like Orochimaru would? Well, her father DID say he fled Konoha after people got wind he's experimenting on humans after he was declared Yondaime Hokage...she only drank, not studied it otherwise the Hyuuga will really have legal reason to lynch her if they found out she took the blood and found her in a laboratory with it, if ever.

Once everything was over...

The adults can only stare in disbelief at Naruko who was eyeing them while fully-transformed as a vampire, showing in her eyes and her fangs, ready to fight to the death...and her limiter is off. She was also in a state of Wealth of Power.

She is a ninja by blood.

Everything is her tool.

She is not to be picky with what she has for both success and survival.

This what made her different from her fellow vampires...and so is her 'blood sister' Kahlua who is said to be so innocent that vanity is not in her dictionary. Its something the wicked stepmother exploited which is why Kahlua is the family's best killer, unhindered by their inherent Vampire Vain Pride. Because a Vampire's Greatest Tool is their ability to transform.

She's ready to fight to the death.

'Now that you know the truth...what will you do?' Her eyes were vampiric.

'Naruko...you...' Kakashi choked out. He could not believe what he saw.

'So...will you be like the rest of them? I was denied my revenge you know...' said Naruko as she turned her hands into monstrous claws. 'If you're going to be nothing better than the orphanage that made real fun with me...I'll kill you too.'

And she wasn't kidding.

'So...you're a vampire child?' Hiruzen croaked out. 'And Kyuubi...Kurama is out there somewhere?!' since with her vampire sense they have no harmful intent, she relaxed.

'Aa. He said after about three hundred years in the guts of three Uzumakis, he'd rather not get chained up after being free again. He owed shishou big time so he was OK with doing missions for the family for money since his rudimentary body is an expensive make. But he has a personal project.'

'Personal...project?'

'Anti-Sharingan and any Anti-Mind Controlling Project. Madara made a toy out of him and now this Masked Uchiha toyed with him too.' said Naruko, changing back, but not her Wealth of Power state, 'A Mangekyou Sharingan that gave him intangibility and the ability to teleport but luckily he can't use both.'

'But Naruko, this Uchiha...!' Kakashi cried, looking even more horrified. With good reason.

'Uchiha Obito.' Naruko finished as the adults froze. They have seen Kushina's memories after all. 'While father had no clue...mother knew his chakra signature as you frequented their house as kids for sunday lunches. She never got the chance to tell father until our meeting in my head. And for some reason, father believes wholeheartedly in the prophecy of the Toad Sage. He sees Obito as the Harbinger of Destruction thus Jiraiya's pupil must be the Savior. Do you have any other pupils, Jiraiya?'

'Well...no...all of them are killed now.' Jiraiya deflated. 'By Salamander Hanzo and now the student killed his teacher.' he admitted. 'All four of my pupils, dead. It seems I must raise another. And our enemy this time is one of our own...but why?'

'That's something we'll have to ask if we ever see him.' said Hiruzen. 'He will not be alone. Someone else could be behind him.'

'That's a possibility.' said Hiashi. 'And Uzumaki.'

'What is it?'

'Since you only drank it, not studied it to steal my family's secrets, I suppose I can tolerate those missing blood bags, although you gave 'blood theft' the meaning of 'dine and dash' in your case.' the older man drawled blandly, causing Naruko to sputter in disbelief, and for the other Jounin and Kage to sweatdrop. 'Don't do it again. Feed elsewhere.'

'Ehehehe...' the girl could only look sheepish.

'I also wish to see your full skill as well.' said Hiruzen. 'Your true strength level. You have been holding back all this time.'

'Well I have to. Martial Law and I don't want Danzo drooling over me. You know full well my parents warned me of him. While battle-wise I can easily kill him, Konoha Politics and your personal history with him will get me in an unfavorable situation since you will obviously protect him.' Naruko scoffed. 'He's a slippery snake far more slippery than Orochimaru can hope to be, he must be taking lessons from that geezer. He can act without leaving incriminating proof which is his best asset. So him and you combined are my greatest annoyance should I gain his unhealthy interest and legally defended myself alongside your advisors who are essentially his sycophants. Mother was quite blatant about that.'

The Hokage only twitched.

'She has a point.' Jiraiya and the medic chorused.


	4. Future Preparations

Future Preparations

Since the truth about Obito came to light, Kakashi was downright depressed and in emotional shock.

He could not look at any Uchiha at the moment and promptly asked for a replacement until he can get his head 'screwed right back' as right now, he's in no condition to teach.

That was reason that Hiruzen allowed him leave, but if Sasuke ever awakened the Sharingan, he would have to come as the teacher to replace his replacement. Jiraiya offered to be the teacher. Though Naruko doesn't need him as a teacher with Touhou Fuhai and her parents being her teachers, he at least, wanted to do his very-much-late duty as godfather. He failed her once he can't bring himself to do so again or he could never forgive himself.

Thus came this bomb.

'EHHHHHH?!' Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura could not believe their luck, their sensei is Jiraiya of all people.

'Due to sudden sick leave and he has time, he volunteered to teach you until your actual sensei recovers.' the Hokage explained. 'You will certainly learn a lot from him.' "I just hope Sasuke-kun doesn't get his bad habits!" he thought with a shudder.

'P-Pleased to meet you, sir!' Sakura stammered out nervously.

'Ohoho, none of that sir business ojouchan. I'm not some arrogant stuck-up who wants to be called 'sir'!' Jiraiya laughed. 'Well, just to warn you...I'm a difficult teacher.' he grinned.

'I wouldn't expect anything less.' said Sasuke, elated that an elite will train him so he got lucky that this PERSON replaced their actual teacher who got sick.

Jiraiya can only smirk.

'You know...you may as well have signed your last will.' Naruko drawled, knowing what hell her father went through under this guy. 'They say you get what you wish for and that usually comes true in a nasty way for most people.' her male teammate did a double-take, wondering if he just jinxed himself.

'And we'll start immediately in fact.' Jiraiya grinned. 'I gained your profiles, but lemme see with my own eyes. We'll go to Training Ground 13!'

xxx

'First off, as I ain't your real teacher, we will further strengthen your basics, and further expand your chakra coils through grueling training to increase your chakra capacity as having a bigger pool...will save your life one day.' Jiraiya told them. 'Not only that, you must decide on where you wish to excel in, and I'll help you if and only if that's where your true talent actually lies in. For six months, this will be our schedule or at least until your teacher recovers. 4:00 am...'

'AM?!' Sakura gasped, wide-eyed.

'Yes, am.' Jiraiya grinned as Sasuke felt this is his jinx. '4 am, get up, do your morning rituals and have breakfast light on your stomach. Enough to feel full but not heavy enough to make you puke. 6:00 be on time flat here as at that time until 3 pm, we will do the basics training in Conditioning, Balance Training, Plyometrics, Strength Training, Speed Training, Flexibility and Stretching Training, Reaction Time and Reflexes Training, Then one hour break for a light lunch. Then after that at 4 pm until 10 pm, Chakra Exertion, Control and Manipulation Training. Compared to the Academy, what I have in mind will truly push you to the limits on weekdays. Our weekend regimes will be D-Rank Missions. Working while your body recovers from Boot Camp, until we obtain at least, 40 D-Ranks. Once we do that, our weekend regimes will change.'

'Er...what about a C-Rank?' Sakura asked feebly.

'C-Ranks usually wait for a year since first C-Ranks tend to be jinxed and the cause of high mortality rate of Genin.' Jiraiya explained. 'And since I'm really not your official sensei, the guy who'll decide that will be based on your results under me. In life, your true friend is not your collection of jutsus. Your true and only friend is your body, and how you polished it in the basics. Your body and your senses are your best weapons that will never leave you. Your body and your senses are your best weapons that you can rely on. Fools who neglected this best asset pay for it at their most bitter moments.' he said somberly, shaking his head.

'Jutsus are just tools just like the ninja tools you trained on in the academy. Not the solution to every problem and a quick way to waste chakra if not used strategically-well. I met many fools in my life who are weak in body, focusing too much on jutsu thus didn't last long as playmates.' he snorted. 'Now then, shall we begin? Just for today, we're all about physicals! Your nightmarish Boot Camp begins now!'

And he wasn't kidding.

xxx

On the other hand, in another Training Ground...

'Well, while Team Kakashi is busy with our clones,' said Jiraiya as he, the Hokage, Kakashi and Hiashi are present. 'We go all out here.'

'Are you sure about this? You know how I am raised, Jiraiya.' Naruko frowned skeptically. 'As a vampire, battles are in every single cell of our bodies. We are well-suited for battles and we live in battles. And it knows the meaning of victory and defeat. Even sparrings are treated as a battle to the death.' she said. 'And I know defeat full well because my mentor has over 500 years under his belt compared to my mere nine years.'

'We are measuring your strength and skill.' said Jiraiya. 'I expected as much and prepared myself, not to mention sensei's orders when he unleashed Martial Law. I got back in shape so I got my confidence.'

'Very well.'

'Hiashi. Kakashi. Watch with your doujutsu activated.' the Hokage instructed. Hiashi activated his Byakugan and Kakashi removed his hitai-ate to open his permanently-activated eye that can only be deactivated when closed.

Needless to say, there's a reason why Iruka wrote 'low-jounin'...because she is actually high-jounin level in her fighting ability. Everything about her taijutsu has perfect form, perfect kata, perfect execution with incredible strength, speed, agility, flexibility, reflexes and reaction time while using unfamiliar taijutsu styles. _Jiraiya could barely keep up with her_.

"Yeesh, this is what I get for slacking off when I'm usually better than this nine years before sensei declared Martial Law!" Jiraiya wheezed while in an actual struggle to keep up with his goddaughter who wasn't the least bit winded nor even sweating.

'I-Incredible...' Kakashi marveled from afar, taking in the sight. 'This is Naruko? And she's better than Jiraiya-sama of all people?!'

'To be fair, his job didn't exactly give him time to maintain his shape.' said Hiashi. 'When wartime pushed the best and worst out of us in our youth or die trying. Surviving Salamander Hanzo required great skill, something he has now lost.'

'I guess...'

Soon, Jiraiya was defeated.

'Man, I got my ass wiped big time.' Jiraiya sighed. 'I'm totally out of it!' he griped as Naruko helped him up. 'Now then, unleash your full vampire strength over that rocky area over there or the floor, whichever you prefer.'

'If you say so...' Naruko raised her left leg.

'Let me get away first!' Jiraiya meeped as he used Shunshin to get to the others.

'Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, I can see a huge amount of powerfully-dense imitation chakra flow to her leg muscles!'

'Define how much.' Hiruzen asked him.

'At this quick rate she's gathering, I'd say enough to fill her studio with it in just ten seconds.'

'Seriously?!' and when Naruko dropped her heel...

KA-BOOM.

The damages were incredible.

(A:N- For reference, remember the new Hunter X Hunter series by Madhouse? When Uvogin used his Big Bang Impact? Imagine Naruko unleash the same size of the crater, but five times deeper than his)

The men can only gape, as to keep herself from falling down the hole, Naruko transformed bat wings from her back and flew towards them.

'...Tsunade-sama has nothing on her on this one. She loses hands down since Naruko's damages are bigger.' Kakashi sweatdropped. 'So this is a Vampire...good thing she's on our side.'

'That depends on the idiot villagers.' Jiraiya snorted. 'She's only on our side until they fuck up again and they're good at fucking up big time should her being a vampire leak.'

From afar with Naruko's enhanced hearing, she can only snort.

'Well...satisfied?'

They can only nod meekly.

'Well, there's our standards now and we will be holding a Jounin, ANBU, Clan and Kage Meeting only soon.' said Hiruzen. 'We are preparing for war under the guise of ahem, new regime.' he coughed.

'New Regime eh?' Naruko chuckled. 'They're in for hell but a necessary hell nonetheless.'

'Sooo Naruko, any vampire stronger than you by any chance?' Jiraiya joked.

'Practically anyone 20 years older and above. 19 below is still handle-able. But if they're too damn arrogant, someone weaker can pull the rug under them. Vampires have very high prides with arrogance to match due to pride in our species and its usually justified. The only ones who can oppose Vampires are Werewolves if its the Full Moon. Especially the Full Moon. Their powers are augmented based on Lunar Phases that even a barely-trained wolf will pose huge trouble if its the full moon.'

'So pride and arrogance is a vampire weakness.' Hiashi noted. 'Though that can be _anyone's_ downfall any day now.'

'Yes, but theirs is on an extreme level but since I was raised in a different upbringing, I lack such. Shishou drilled into me reality and situational analysis and studies training since I was three years old and pretty much pounded it into me through countless defeats. Well, someone who knows defeat too well cannot have pride and arrogance, can they?'

'I suppose not.'

Naruko wisely decided not to say she's on equal skill with Akua but she hopes to get better than that by pushing herself harder and harder before 'the big day'.

'It seems to get back in shape, I have to count on you.' Jiraiya admitted to his goddaughter.

'I as well.' said Kakashi. 'I don't know how much Obito has changed but to think he gave sensei of all people big trouble...we ARE in trouble.' he griped. 'And I want answers to wring out of him personally.'

'I want answers too since if it wasn't for that bastard I'd have a family and I'd still be human I suppose I'll be giving you guys overpowered clones to make them sturdy and durable so they won't dispel too easily.' she said. 'And good thing for clones, I can meet my deadlines.'

'Clones...deadlines...' the old Hokage muttered before screaming in rage. 'I COULD HAVE HANDLED MY PAPERWORK THAT WAY!' he screamed in realization. 'I WASTED HALF MY LIFE DOING PAPERWORK ALONE!'

The others face-faulted.

xxx

Jiraiya bought Naruko's first book to read it at his apartment while reeling from his sparring earlier. Dang everything smarts and to think he'd be supplying the kiddies lunch.

Naruko has a very neat handwriting, and knows a lot of kanji. The characters are big enough for her to be able to neatly write smaller katakana above the kanji and still be clear to read. There are occasional illustrations to mark chapters and scenes with a significant mark to the story and for emphasis purposes. Its a good read indeed. For the main character who cared for two girls in his life, his memories of them ended in tragic losses. Seems Naruko's into this genre...human sacrifices and loss.

Given where she came from, he could NOT blame her.

Her next book is about the Tattooed Priestess.

A week later, the title changed to 'The Tormented Priestess'. In any book, there's always words from an author. Even he did the same. Naruko as Shuzen revealed that 'she got nagged by her editor to change her title because the title had no connection to the full story and when she re-read it, agreed to change the title.

He chuckled.

But still, must her thing be about Human Sacrifice and the nasty way to go about it? In this book, the man from the previous book is all grown up and now trying to be a Scientist and Researcher about the Spirit World, spurred on by his horror of what his first love had to do because and for the spirit world even if he was shunned by the Academic World for his nonsensical research. But he did not care. He's only doing it for knowledge, fame and in memory of the only girl he loved and exposure to the tragedy of both Mt. Kagiroi and Hikami awakened his own powers. By the second book, he married only to have heirs to his research who may be able to do what he could not in the future.

While he cared for his children for what they represent, he's civil with his wife and that's as far as he went according to the story...before the story focused on a family in the book.

A twisted family at that.

xxx

As weeks went by...

Sasuke knew he wanted strength.

He wanted power to surpass Naruko.

If he can't even surpass a girl, how can he expect himself to fulfill his lifelong goal?

Well, he got what he asked for, while paying the price of an aching full body.

The training was so strenuous, grueling and nasty in many synonyms attached.

Sometimes, most these days, he sees Jiraiya with a pair of horns, a forked tail and a pair of bat wings in his mind's eye. If a Sannin's Training is THIS nasty and to think it's an 'evil version of the Academy Basics'. That, and sparring with two Naruko Clones who keep pounding them so bad that they had to get better or die trying he swore he'd be married to Ms. Ground, Ms. Tree or Ms. Rock one of these days with how much he spends time getting slammed into them.

The only good things about it, is that Sakura has no time to fangirl over him, he actually got stronger as he wanted.

What he did NOT know is that Sakura was sworn to silence about his activated Sharingan during another training-from-hells just to meet their schedules in training.

One day, weekend...

'Alright chumps...now that we have at least, 40 D-Ranks done quickly...' Jiraiya grinned cheerfully as Sakura and Sasuke twitched. 40 D-Ranks indeed! Three to four in one day every weekend! And he didn't care if they'd finish late at night! 'Let's focus these weekends...on all-day-long sparring sessions! You gotta last longer than two minutes against Naru you know!' he said, much to their chagrined annoyance. 'Before I train you in sparring personally, survive her first!'

Unfortunately for Naruko's teammates, she is stronger than Jiraiya and she is in fact, really sparring to get back in shape a sannin and Kakashi who got TOO out of shape AND training them HERSELF in combat.

It will take a loooong time to get their old shapes back though.

Naruko predicted that once this year ends, they'll be back to their peak, she supposed.

xxx

'Hey sensei, you aren't teaching us any new jutsu and stuff.' Sakura pointed out one day during weekdays.

'Well, that's not my job as I'm not really your teacher.' said Jiraiya. 'That's up to your actual sensei once I give him your performance results under me.' he said. 'After this year ends, you'll be asking him once he comes back. Of course, I won't tell you what I see. Jounin-sensei Classification and all that bureaucracy crap.' he chortled with a wink. 'For now, until he recovers...produce stellar results and hopefully, last longer by ten minutes with Naru before he gets here because he will focus on other skills immediately.'

'So does this mean that unless he gets here, we can't go to the Chuunin Exams either?' Sasuke frowned.

'Nope.'

'...'

On June...this is when things got a bit...shirty.

* * *

A:N- I got some PMs wherein Naruko is kinda too overpowered and overskilled but hey, I'm following Rosario Vampire regarding her abilities here without making her overskilled and overstrong. Read the manga Rosario Vampire II and its NOTHING like the anime of it. It gets edgier and darker and serious its preferable to the anime and more info about vampires come to light while in season 1 its not fully explained.

And also it seems each sister has their unique vampire talent/trait.

Akua's a Fighting Genius and knows Youjutsu.

Kahlua's the Perfect Killer(in more ways than one).

Moka is a high-pedigreed Shinso specializing in kicks.

Kokoa is physically the strongest and the most durable(she can wield a 100kg bat like nobody's business). For lacking in combat experience, she made up for it with weapons.

Naruko due to her lineage, has an incredible level of healing factor. However, if with Kyuubi her healing level is comparable to Akasha's but without Kyuubi, the level is still higher than any vampire no matter their genetic pedigree falling short only from a Shinso by 60%. While she has weakness in silver and blessed silver, water does not faze her at all just like any normal human or other creature.

There are also those curious about her abilities in which she was educated with. From the Huang Family, she learned Japanese and Chinese languages and grammar, Mathematics, Social Skills, Music, Art, Cooking, Sewing and Embroidery, Herbology, and Chinese Medicine Making while inheriting all her parents knowledge. All this accomplished with the Cheat Code when normally, all of them would take several years to master combined.


	5. A Troublesome Summer Begins

A Troublesome Summer Begins

'Alright chumps, listen up.' Jiraiya told all Team Kakashi members in person. 'Because you guys are not in the Chuunin Exams, you have a mission.'

'A mission?' Sasuke frowned. 'A D-Rank on a weekday?'

'Well, Chuunin Exams are a ninja village's greatest security risk.' Jiraiya told them. 'Foreigners are coming. While we are allowed to check for security, we also cannot piss them off and earn our village more enemies.' he said. 'Sooo I want you three, to aid in the Security Search.'

'And how when we don't even know security jutsus?' Sasuke drawled blandly, crossing his arms. 'Aren't the Hyuuga enough for the job?'

Since his family's death, nobody held the Village Police Post until Martial Law happened.

A month after Naruko revealed to the Hokage, the Hokage called for him in private...and showed him a copy of memories he had received from none other than his blonde teammate who survived their village's brutality, cruelty and ignorance now posing in another identity because she had to be back against her will until she is fully-severed from the monster she once protected Konoha from. The reason why? Its because of his cousin who started all this shit. Uchiha Obito.

It was also revealed that Itachi had to kill their clan because he got a false order when the Hokage was trying to maintain peace negotiations, but a certain someone got ahead of him, forcing the Hokage to tell Itachi to flee in safety when it was too late to stop him...and it turns out that the trigger to the suspicions on the clan is that an anonymous person kept sneaking into Uchiha Compounds, making everyone think the Uchiha are conspiring with an outsider to which they protest in vehemence...and when Itachi revealed he met 'Madara' and from history, Itachi knew he wanted revenge on the Uchiha for what their ancestors has done, taking it out on their descendants. Itachi took on the deed in exchange for Sasuke's life as a bargain of desperation but the 'Madara' he met wore a certain mask...Obito posed as Madara. He had their clan killed! Itachi killed everyone just for him. Itachi had told the Hokage to feed Sasuke certain lies so he could die in his brother's hands out of grief and remorse but he did what he had to do. He wanted to die in his hands. He also revealed the truth to Shisui's death and Itachi has the remaining dangerous eye.

He had no idea what to believe anymore.

He had taken it out on training, and ran out of steam through his stress and nightmares.

He wanted to approach Naruko because their mothers were close friends and had a certain promise but nobody knows the truth other than the Hokage, Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hiashi, the kage's most trusted medic and their actual Jounin-sensei who took a break out of shock and depression because he could not believe his teammate of all people killed their teacher and nearly destroyed their village twelve years back. And to think both of them are fifteen years old at the time! He had no idea how she'll react if he knows.

The reason for this hellish training was to prepare them...rather, him...for Obito's coming and whoever's behind him. Sure Itachi bought him time but for how long?

Kakashi has a bone to pick thus getting himself back in shape, and Jiraiya's wringing them before Kakashi's return and the man would train them in skills.

'Yes, but they have their hands full checking the ninjas with the ANBU, so your job is to check the civilian caravans.' said Jiraiya. 'I too, am helping out on the Foreign Ninja Checking. That's why sensei agreed you guys handle the civvies. But be sure to Henge as adults to be taken seriously. Goodness knows how ignorant civilians are.' said Jiraiya curtly as he vanished with Shunshin.

'...they'll never let us live that down won't they?' Sakura sighed gloomily. As a child, she was aware of what had happened. The Academy Curriculum made sure of that, that she could no longer look at adults in the eye anymore and she desperately wanted to trust her parents but was wary to. No family was allowed to leave. One family tried, their children were taken by force and the adults imprisoned for life. But the children are financially-supported through their parents' money. However, the only kids allowed to leave are those too young, those below ten years old and given a new life elsewhere.

'They never will.' said Sasuke solemnly. 'Every single adult in the civilians committed a great crime and the final straw is what the orphanage did.' he said. 'The adults and those who were teenagers and Genin back then who ahem, failed the mind-check will never be forgiven. We on the other hand, can freely go anywhere as long as we're not nukenin.'

'Sasuke-kun, Naru-san, how do we go about this? We don't know any jutsus yet!' Sakura wailed. 'How can we be sure we'll do our job right?!' she cried panickingly. 'All we know are the stuff in the Academy!'

'Well, we have three weeks before civilians are allowed to come as ninjas come early to score the best accommodations for themselves.' said Naruko. 'Shall we create our own method of security check, even if we're no Hyuuga?' she suggested. 'Sakura, you have perfect chakra control than even Jiraiya-sensei and that's saying something. Your job is to create a jutsu that can detect even the most discreet Genjutsu or Mind-Control Jutsu to root out Sleepers as a precaution, and study some healing jutsu incase a fight breaks out should there be a firestarter. Sasuke will create a jutsu that will enable him to detect suspicious contraband items. Civilian guests and delegates should NOT have ninja-related weapons, drugs and any other illegal things unless they truly belong to their personal bodyguards through fingerprint identification matches and we'll be borrowing Inuzuka dogs. My specialty will be detecting hostile wills. Ninja can pose as civilians and suppress their chakra but they can never hide their killing intent and I happen to be too sensitive to negative emotions. With our specialized fields, we can do three jobs in one sitting. Easy as pie and three weeks is more than enough time to complete our projects as we were all grilled real good in chakra training.'

'As a reference for Sakura, visit Yuuhi Kurenai for a little guide. I hear she's Team 8's sensei and a Genjutsu Specialist and the hospital for healing jutsu guide. Sasuke has his family resources to fall back on so he will be alright. Rather, more than alright.' the blonde deadpanned. 'Go!' and they left.

xxx

Naruko has nothing to worry about actually.

Vampirism has its perks.

All Vampires have great prowess in Youki Detection but the best at it, is the Shuzen Bitchy Matriarch, Shuzen Gyokuro.

Little did Sasuke and Sakura know that she is included in the Ninja-Checking with her detection ability. She put on an ANBU Costume with her mask being a weasel mask. She even has a fake tattoo to match with her hair up high in a bun with a brocade cover secured with a ribbon and set off to join the check-offs, after morphing her body to pretend to be an adult.

She found all of Suna, all of Oto hostile with very similar intents. The other foreigners are innocent, however.

'Very similar intents? All of them?' Hiruzen frowned.

'Yes. They may as well share the same intent and goal.' said Naruko. 'And since Jiraiya told me raccoon boy is a Jinchuuriki...I have no idea what the Hyuuga found but there is also a difference between Suna and Oto.' she said. 'Suna has one hostile goal against Konoha, Oto...has two. What, is the question, I'm not a mind-reader.'

'I see. One of them per group will disappear at some point and fixed with.' said Hiruzen stonily. 'Good work today. You may go.' Naruko was gone, still in her get-up.

'Looks like interesting times are ahead.' Jiraiya drawled with an unhappy grunt.

'Turbulent times indeed that I'm glad you're here with her.' said Hiruzen with a weary sigh. 'Right now, you two are our most reliable and strongest. And how goes that other matter?'

The old man knew he had to worry when Jiraiya frowned.

'...we need your Martial Law mode again. Seriously. We spoiled that one too much.' the old man can only wince.

'...if even you says that, then I may have to agree.'

'Oh yes...I want you to look at something.' said Jiraiya as he took out folded pieces of paper. 'I once asked her if she'll be my illustrator from now on but this is pretty hardcore high-class work but I need to run it by you first, considering her age and legal issues.' he said as he showed the Hokage various extremely graphic but beautifully-well-done and life-like porn drawings that caused the old man to choke with massive nosebleeding.

'S-she drew this?!' Hiruzen sputtered, having had to stuff tissues into his nose while beholding the incredibly-graphic art. Jiraiya grinned wolfishly.

'Those sure are a talented pair of hands, yah?' he grinned. 'Naru-chan's gonna cause a massive bloodbath with these alone! Nhehehehe...' he cackled pervertedly. From behind the Hokage, the ANBU were no better in their suffering.

'Wait until Shuzen is age 13 to be legally legal you idiot!' Hiruzen stammered out awkwardly, red-faced. 'Do NOT publish your next book with these on until her 13th birthday passed by!'

'What?!'

'Shuzen is only 12, Hokage-sama?!'

'I'm a fan of her books! I want her autograph!'

xxx

Third week, first day...

Sakura could finally relax.

'Haaaauuu...it's done!' she gasped out happily as at the training grounds, she practiced her two jutsus until she no longer has difficulties. The harder part was learning how a mind works, designing a jutsu comes second. The easiest part was practicing it!

'I wonder how the others are doing...' she wondered. 'Why on earth did we get this job again?'

xxx

Naruko's house...

'You're a surprising guest.' Naruko admitted as she let Sasuke in, took him to her living room and she called for a cone to bring refreshments. 'What can I do for you?'

'Naruko.' he said, using her real name that caused her to stiffen. 'Considering Hokage-sama told me the truth as to why my family had to be massacred caused by Uchiha Obito no less when all things connected. And I...I want to talk about our mothers.' he said nervously. He knows full well what their mothers intended and hoped for(and bully their husbands into it), thank you very much.

'...Well, our mothers are best friends.' Naruko sighed admittedly. 'However, due to how our months as Genin went, we never really had time to discuss this nor even got to know each other.'

'But you knew ever since you came to this village three years ago!' Sasuke pointed out. 'You never said anything!'

'I know full well what you think of any female back then.' said Naruko as she began to dissuade him because vampire-human relationships DO NOT END WELL. Sasuke paused before remembering his annoying fangirls. Indeed, he might see Naruko as a new fangirl attempting to tell him 'of her love'. 'That's why I never acted on it. Moreover it has to be a willing thing we both have to have consent on. Not because our parents want it but do _we_ want it is the question. I love my mother and so do you but how are they sure that things will go well simply because they're best friends? Let nature take its course. Rushing things and matters of the heart made into obligation never do end well. Besides...engagement is engagement. Engagement is basically a matching try-out. If you don't fit together, try another. Just like trying on clothes but what we're fitting in here, are our hearts. Unlike clothes, hearts feel pain.' she told him. 'Unless we somehow have romantic feelings for each other, this obligatory engagement will not end well. For both parties and our hearts.'

'Once our training is over, we can get to know each other perhaps but right now, now is not the time. We both have no feelings beyond comradeship as a teammate.' she continued. 'And both of us have the right to be with the right man or woman just for us. But humanity created the heartache called Marriage Arrangement for Political and Business Reasons using their own children as a bridge for further wealth, social standing and prestige. Royalty, Nobility and even Kekkei Genkai Clans are notorious with this. I know our mothers mean well and hope for the best but fantasy does not mesh well with reality. But if you're serious about this, you're going to have to work for it.' she chuckled. 'Its the guy who courts. Not the girl. Those fangirls are not only going about it the wrong way, it also damages a man's pride as a man, no? Its why you never reacted to their amusing attempts to catch your eye as it would send a not-so-good message about you to our male classmates.'

'Well...yeah. You're right about that one.' Sasuke scowled irritably, sporting numerous crosshairs causing her to giggle. 'I guess I can see why you never brought it up. Our mothers aside, you have no physical proof...but I found such a thing.' he took out a scroll, unwound it and showed their mothers' promise. Complete with blood signatures. 'Hokage-sama knows so he asked me if mother had this. It took me a while to find it. He said its up to us.'

'Yes. For now, we worry about becoming better to survive what's coming. Because...I believe I cried enough.' Naruko told him with a sad smile. 'I believe so have you too. One man destroyed our families...and once we clean up the mess named Uchiha Obito, we'll then see what happens.' she advised.

'Alright.' Sasuke agreed. Indeed, one man destroyed their families. She only met her parents only once and lost them, he on the other hand, had seven years with them which is basically unfair that she had more rights to kill him than he and their teacher. If not for him, she would not have met a grisly fate of being a Jinchuuriki...and that horrible beating. No child deserved _that_. But there is one other thing he knows as the Hokage felt its his right if she is to be his fiancee.

For her to live...

Her saviors took away her human body and turned her into a vampire.

Because the vampire couple that came by also happened to have a blonde, tanned daughter in the family the vampire woman had a breakdown and begged her husband to change her to save her, seeing her stepdaughter in the poor child due to their similar coloring. Her husband agreed and injected her before taking her to a friend for help in observation. She was in a coma for a week due to brain damage but thankfully, nothing mentally-damaging happened.

She may also be reluctant due to this. The fear he may not accept her due to her changes if he finds out her scary secret. There's also the fact that once she passes a certain age, vampiric longevity will begin and vampires can live up to a thousand years or longer. Either he stays human and withers before her eyes while she and their half-vampire children outlive him...or he too, discards his humanity to risk becoming a temporary, or a ghoul. Becoming a Ghoul is a fate worse than death, and Temporary Vampirism is a lucky break. She would find other excuses NOT to make good on their mothers' promise as a result due to certainly very valid reasons. Only Kyuubi knows how to destroy the Ghoul Virus but given how the Uchiha are the cause of his misery, he's unlikely to help anytime soon which is why Touhou Fuhai, Naruko's master took up the effort.

Knowing she is a vampire who isolates herself to protect her secret...he approached her and bared his neck to her. That, and he wrapped his arms around her, ensuring her face is close to biting rights.

This body language was enough to tell her that he knows, and she's quite horrified and terrified enough to whimper while shaking.

'I know. Hokage-sama feels its my right to know.' he told her gently. 'Its alright. I understand. I don't fear you and you don't have to be afraid that I'll fear and hurt you just because you're different.' he promised to. 'Bite me.' he encouraged her. 'If I'm to be your husband, its something I'll have to do for you if I remain human.'

'...I was hoping to avoid this by not telling you anything, the stupid old idiot.' Naruko choked out. 'Someday, I or you'd want to be a vampire too...but the risks are too great. I was hoping to marry a vampire man to avoid this. Don't pursue this anymore.' she pleaded sadly. 'Hundreds of humans in history became Ghouls and only few became Temporary and return to humanity afterward. Vampire-Human relationships never end well no matter the choice. Give up on our mothers' promise. You deserve better than a bitter future with me.' she gently pushed him off. 'Find a human woman you can be with without dangerous worries. Heck, marry a Yukionna or a Succubus you'd be far safer and happier. They have human lifespan and no risk of marrying them at all.'

'But what if there's a way to humanize you?' Sasuke asked her.

'If shishou can figure that out, I wouldn't be pushing you away.' Naruko sighed. 'I wish he never told you about our mothers...and I wish he never told you what I am now. He is too fantastically fantasizingly optimistic. Fantasy is just that. Fantasy. Please...give up on this...while you still can.'

'Then I'll find a way.' he swore and Sasuke looked at her seriously. 'You're all I have now as family. I can't lose you too.'

This left Naruko no choice.

She used a Youjutsu to alter what he knows. And she changed it that he came to visit her as consultation for the jutsu they need for their job. Then give the Hokage a piece of her mind when they can talk again in private.

'By the way, you've been teary for a while now.' Sasuke, freshly-altered commented.

'Well the ink I use for my illustrations release this annoying odor that makes eyes teary so its annoying when I work on my novels.' Naruko fibbed. 'I had to use that brand just to get high-quality results.'

'I see but seriously, our eyes are an important asset in our job. At least wear goggles!'

'Dissuading him', successful.

Now she's just angry.


	6. A Troublesome Meeting

A:N- Ming Zi- Naruko's name in kanji is 'to become' and 'girl'. In google translation Ming Zi came out.

* * *

A Troublesome Meeting

'Heeeey Sakura!' Sakura turned to see Ino who saw her old friend in the Market District. 'Nee nee have you heard? About the Chuunin Exams?'

'I know about that but...my team's not going.' Sakura deadpanned to Ino's shock.

'Ehhh?! Whyyy?!'

'Well, for half a year now, we have a substitute-sensei because our real one is ill.' Sakura explained. 'The sub has no authority to send us, only to train us and then those annoying D-Ranks. Maybe next June.'

'No waaay...' Ino deflated before perking up. 'But you sure changed a lot.' she marveled. Her old rival changed a lot big time. Her forehead is now covered in thick fringes with her hair in a hime cut and her hair is longer, and bound at the tip with a clip. She also wore functionable clothing.

'Well, having that substitute for a teach and Naru-san as a teammate you'd change too.' Sakura deadpanned. 'At least she's not another rival for Sasuke-kun...Naru-san has her life mapped out by herself and she's so busy she has no time for boys.' she said. 'Have you been to the bookstore?'

'Yeah. My mother's a big fan of books written by Shuzen. Why?' Ino tilted her head to the side curiously.

'Naru-san IS Shuzen.' this revelation stunned Ino. 'She's Konoha's youngest writer you know and she also drew the illustrations herself. Her office is in her house.'

'HAH?! REALLY?!' she squeaked, wide-eyed in shock. 'Oh gawd, I'm telling mom! She's gonna flip if she knows her favorite author is nearby!' and she ran off, leaving a dust cloud causing Sakura to sweatdrop.

'...are her stories really that good?' she wondered.

It wasn't just her that's curious.

xxx

No thanks to Ino and her mother with Sakura indirectly at fault: its mostly the Yamanakas...a lot of people swarmed to Naruko's house which was located in the higher-class areas where the luckier foreign guests went to for their lodgings.

Knock! Knock!

'Hai?' Naruko answered the door to see a looooong cue of fans with her books outside her apartment.

'What in kami-sama's name is thiiiis?!' she freaked out.

'Ah Naru-san, Sakura said you're that author Shuzen!' Ino chimed. 'We'd like your autograph!'

'Eh?!'

For the sake of not losing customers and fans, she was forced to sign autographs, while promising to punish Sakura for this.

The foreigners who took up lodgings near her house gave curious looks while passing by. People of various ages regardless of gender lining up in front of an incredibly beautiful girl for an autograph while carrying the same books.

'Nee nee Naru-san, are you working on your third book now?' Ino asked Naru giddily while Naru was quick with her autograph signing.

'Well yes...between being a Genin and an author it takes me a year per book regardless of how many pages there are! Not to mention the illustrations! For good quality work to make them as lifelike as possible they're a pain to make!' Naruko sighed. 'So yes! One book per year!' she announced. 'Well, assuming I don't die on my first C-Rank that is!' she snarked.

'Awww!' Ino pouted before pausing. 'Wait, Sakura said your real teacher's fallen sick...'

'Yep, so our first C-Rank and Chuunin Exams will have to wait, so you guys will go on ahead without us.' Naruko deadpanned. 'The poor guy is in isolation ward and substitutes have no authority to chuck us to a C-Rank job and sign us up for the Chuunin Exams.'

'Euuugh.' Ino winced. 'That means he can't go too.'

'Welp, some things just can't be helped. Anyway go into my studio and get me more ink and a new brush! I'm out and my current brush is shot! Second floor!'

xxx

Sunset...

'Good gawd...I think the whole village are my fans...mostly women.' Naruko had clones massage her weary arm until her healing did its job.

'I hear you have one heck of a day Naru-chan.' Kakashi visited his er...trainer's house.

'Shaddap.' Naruko complained tiredly as one clone was massaging her arm and with her not-sore-arm, she was drinking tomato juice. 'Oh, and since I'm too tired, punish Sakura for me will you? She told the Class' Gossip Queen who I am leading to this hullaballoo! Seriously, that blonde girl is a security risk!' she griped irritably.

'I'll see what I can do.' Kakashi promised her as he gave her a blood pack. 'Here.'

'Ooh! Where'd you get this?!' Naruko perked up happily. She's been feeding on actual humans after all.

'There's way too much Type A available so its OK for me to nick one.' Kakashi smiled. 'You've been spending your fortune on tomatoes and now that almost everyone finds out you're Shuzen and you're a daily tomato maniac, you can be sure you'd get a discount on tomatoes sometime soon.'

'Well, that's one good thing that came out of this at least if it really DOES happen~.' Naruko giggled, taking her blood pack when a black portal appeared. This got Kakashi worried until a beautiful boy came out.

'Fonfon!' Naruko chimed as she glomped the newcomer that knocked all the wind out of the older boy. Due to this...er...welcome, Kakashi figured he's OK but weird name though.

'Wah! Ming Zi don't forget how strong you are...' Fonfon wheezed while coughing. 'I thought I was gonna die...' he gasped out wearily.

'Sorry sorry!' she did NOT sound repentant AT ALL while snuggling into him. 'But its unusual for you to visit since you got a lot of workload worse than mine!' Naruko mused as the boy called Fonfon deflated, complete with a gloomy aura to match causing Kakashi to sweatdrop. 'Well it can't be helped. Linlin-neesan can't qualify as heir anymore and you know that.' she said gently.

'But that didn't make things any easier even with the cheat code.' Fonfon whimpered miserably. 'I wonder how father put up with this?'

'Well as boss who has thousands of subordinates counting on him in hopes he's a competent boss you gotta work hard and someday you'll inherit all those subordinates, retard.' Naruko snorted, playfully flicking his forehead with her fingers. 'Respect is a boss' must-have to manage the family mafia organization you know.' Kakashi inwardly choked. Mafia?! And this wimpy-looking boy is future boss?!

'Ehehe I'm working on that too...memorizing all their names and faces and their positions is also hard work.' Fonfon whimpered. 'But anyway I didn't come here for that...grandpa's watching over your progress over that last lesson of yours...you've done a really good job with it that you'd make it yours by the time this year ends!' he exclaimed. Since Touhou Fuhai keeps track of her, he knows she's close to mastering a certain thing. 'This current year! Well you've got three years and a couple hundred clones to get on with it...and also, he saw that moment of yours with that teammate of yours.' Naruko stiffened at that. 'Grandpa has a youjutsu on you that only activates if you use youjutsu or if anyone's talking about your uh...case. If it was beyond your control he himself would interfere. By the way he dealt with that Hokage of yours for telling that boy your secret. Gave him a good earful for that too because...your engagement will never work.'

'Well, Hokage-sama is too optimistic when reality hits hard.' Naruko sighed.

'This is grandpa we're talking about.' said Fonfon. 'Only Kurama knows how to destroy the Ghoul Virus in Vampire Blood Injections and grandpa's trying to reproduce it since you came to our house. And its been nine years but creating Yang-Based Chakra to fuel the jutsu is difficult as only humans and witches can create it. He knows how but he doesn't know a witch who can help him. And what witch will allow themselves to be approachable given how the rest of the youkai community treats them?'

'How bad?' Kakashi asked them, reminding the teens of the forgotten third person in the room.

'Witches...they're human in appearance with the only difference being they can harness magic through nature. Its like Jiraiya's Sage Mode using Sage Chakra using Senjutsu which is nature chakra just like Ku...' then she paused, both teenagers gawked and exclaimed. 'SON OF A FUCKING BIIIITCH!' Kakashi got startled and nearly fell off the couch's armrest where he sat. 'Fonfon get grandpa over here now!' Fonfon whipped out a Talisman and quickly left through a black portal.

'Does this mean Jiraiya-sama's a temporary witch in Sage Mode?' Kakashi asked weakly.

'Yes! Go get him! He and shishou must meet!' Naruko cried excitedly.

And so...

Touhou Fuhai in his 'sleep size mode' and Jiraiya met in Naruko's apartment.

'I heard from my grandson that you can become a 'temporary witch' using this 'senjutsu'.' said Touhou Fuhai. 'Would you demonstrate for me now that a student in Youkai Academy became a Ghoul?' it didn't take long for Naruko to figure out due to the information Akua gave her.

'Moka. Moka did it didn't she?' she asked her mentor wryly.

'Yep. A human mistakenly enrolled into Youkai Academy.' Fuhai told them. 'Moka and this boy, Aono Tsukune became friends but when she drank his blood, she er...got addicted that she takes sips whenever possible.'

'Doesn't that school supply blood packs at all? Talk about irresponsible!' Naruko gasped out.

'Mikogami's reflecting on that, believe me.' Fuhai snorted. 'Then when trouble at school came with this boy getting nearly-killed once, Moka gave him blood that turns him Temporary. When Mikogami took a blood sample, the boy has the fortune that no matter what happens, his DNA was of a good breed that he would never become a Ghoul no matter how many times he gets injected. A rare human. However, one sip and one injection too many leading to an imbalance of human and vampire blood...turned him into a Ghoul despite his rare fortune.' he said grimly. 'Its Moka's fault and Mikogami made sure to discipline her on that while sealing him with a Holy Lock to at least give the poor boy a semblance of a normal life. At least until I complete my project. But no witch I came to would even look at me and shut the door quite rudely at my face so I can't help the kid out.'

'It can't be helped grandpa. Given how most monsters treated them just for being border beings and getting worser treatment than half-breeds, its justified that they'd be pissed.' Naruko pointed out. Fuhai can only sigh.

'So our source of Yang Chakra now is Jiraiya. But we must see the quality of Yang Chakra first.'

'Alright. But I need Ma and Pa's help for this since I never could stay still...' Jiraiya admitted sheepishly. 'So they mold it for me and inject it into my body otherwise I'll turn into a toad.'

'Geh?!'

And so...

'Hmm hmm! Good quality indeed!' Fuhai marveled as he stored up the chakra Jiraiya released with the toads using an ensorcelled jar. 'Once I study this sample, either we can give Aono Tsukune back his humanity...or turn him permanent like Ming Zi here. Its his decision. In this case I'm the doctor he's the patient.'

'If I was him, a human in a youkai school, becoming one would be favorable or he'd just become a Ghoul again.' said Jiraiya. 'Then there's his family who has no idea what their son got himself into...he'll have a lot to think about.'

'I agree.' Fuhai nodded. 'I better start making tests as soon as possible.'

'But still, Moka must remember she's a Shinso!' Naruko cried. 'The last thing we need is a Shinso Ghoul should your project be a success!' Fuhai grimaced at that. 'She sipped too much of his blood and in every fight she gives him blood. Passing on the Shinso to a human of all things will spell disaster in capital letters! Isn't that why Akasha-sama didn't inject me in the first place and had Issa-sama do it?'

'Well, that's another thing to think about.' Fuhai shuddered. 'We'll be going home now, time's a wasting!' and the two Huangs are gone.

'Well, that's one lucky kid if he succeeds.' said Jiraiya, scratching his head.

'If you ask me he should value his humanity and just leave Youkai Academy.' Naruko smiled ruefully. 'I've been a vampire too long no sorcery in the world can change me back. He on the other hand, still has a chance to be human again.' Jiraiya and Kakashi looked quite mournful at her words. 'But if he's so stupid...live a fool, die a fool. He has one precious chance and only one. If he chose the wrong choice, I'll never give him any respect whether he lives or dies.' she stated darkly.

'Naruko...' Jiraiya mumbled sadly. 'Is that what you really feel?'

'Vampire-Human relationships end in disaster, Jiraiya. Look what happened.' Naruko scoffed. 'I'm a realist not a stupid, idiotic dreaming idealist. Shishou pounded that in my head for six years.' she scoffed before sighing gloomily. 'My hope of a normal marriage is by marrying a youkai with the same lifespan as a vampire, or I get lucky with a good vampire man. Once my bond with Kurama is severed, I'm leaving Konoha for the youkai world where I can have it normal.'

And no, she would NOT press on her mother's promise.

Nobody will become a Ghoul near her.

xxx

A famous writer and genin of Konoha sharing an apartment complex with foreigners might seem scary to her peers...but not for Naruko.

Her youki detection is constantly on and she's her own security system thus.

On the other hand, everyone in the apartment were getting the heebie-jeebies.

And one raccoon boy is getting quite, antsy.

xxx

On their C-Rank...which is checking out the Civilians...

They would take names and notes other than using jutsus on each caravan.

'Kindly inform the Gate Watchers when you leave.' said Sasuke coldly while being loud and clear while pretending to be an adult ANBU. 'Only those in the photos in your groups we have taken are permitted to leave and enter. Any unpredictable extras will be detained for questioning upon discovery and departure. You have been warned now.'

'Uwah, he's so cold.' Sakura whispered to Naruko.

'Its a job necessity and we have to sound like that too you know.' Naruko whispered back as it was her job to detect and take photos. 'Just swallow it or the geezer will give us a hard time.'

Sakura gulped. Because of nine years ago, nobody is forgiven, literally. The kind Sandaime had snapped caused by the villagers and became a cold, unforgiving Hokage. The only ones who can get away, are those of her generation, and those ten years older than them and that's it. Should Kyuubi return...only they will be allowed to go.

So they did their scary job for three weeks, and presented the photos to the Hokage but they kept the film as a security measure.

When these three weeks ended, the Chuunin Exams had already been underway. The first and second stages are over and done with, with the participants having a month to prepare for the final match.

In their three weeks of their mission...the Chuunin Exams began on Week Two. The first and second stages respectively.

'I wonder what happened in there...you think they'd tell us?' Sakura wondered as she and her teammates headed for home after taking off their costumes.

'I admit, I'm curious too...' said Naruko. 'Since its our home territory, its probably easy on them somehow.' she sighed in utter dismay.

'No fair.' Sakura pouted. 'Who knows who's hosting by the time it's our turn~!' she whined.

'Well if Iwa got the draw we probably won't get to go.' Sasuke snorted. 'Too much bad blood, considering _just one guy killed thousands of theirs_.' that's a famous part of their history after all. Even a five years old kid would know that in the Academy through the changes as its their pride. 'That's gotta be humiliating that they'll make our stay there deliberately uncomfortable. It would be wise not to go if the Summit drew Iwa as the next host.'

'...there's that.' his female teammates turned sweatdropping chibis.

'So yes if we drew the bad card, our wait will be even longer.' the brunette deadpanned.

'For now let's take a break.' Naruko suggested as she stretched, making creepy bone-creaking sounds with her back, neck and elbows. 'Our job needs a good soak in the hot springs and a day in the spa. We got paid big, we deserve to spoil ourselves.'

'Gonna come Sasuke-kun?' Sakura asked Sasuke. 'A nice massage after a good soak will be good. Its gender-segregated anyway.'

'I suppose...' at least it wasn't mixed in his opinion.

He can imagine now...if it was mixed.

Sakura being clingy on him while naked and the scarier part is Naruko, the village's most beautiful girl.

Any guy in his shoes would be damn nervous. Her pale alabaster, flawless skin, shiny-vibrant honey-blonde hair and her face is like that of a doll's.

Then all of a sudden, they got approached by a celebrity.

'Ooh! Aren't you Michi-san who played Sukeakuro in one of the Princess Gale movies?!' Sakura's eyes turned to hearts in fangirl mode.

'Well, I can see I'm quite memorable.' Michi said sheepishly. 'I'm here in stead of our director who wants to make a movie out of Shuzen-san's first book. Not to mention the matching theme ending song. We'd need her opinions.'

'Theme song huh? I got the thing in mind, but the music is up to you since I never studied musical instruments and stuff DJs use in bars!' Naruko stammered out. 'The music is up to you, OK?'

'Hai! We'll make sure it suits the song.' Michi smiled. 'Please come this way!' and Team 7 followed him to a studio.

'Oh wow...your book actually attracted the attention of a Director?' Sakura squeaked in utter freak-out.

'Its inevitable! All best-seller books turn into movies! I mean, look at Jiraiya's Icha Icha Series! All of them became big-hit movies with high ratings! But I was thinking this would happen three years from now or something!' Naruko is the one freaking out more. 'I need to calm down! Seriously!'

'She's freaking out...' Sasuke sweatdropped. 'Should we get her a tomato?' he suggested blandly.

'She just ate two sacks of tomatoes an hour ago!' Sakura sputtered out. 'She's way full of tomatoes!' up front, the celebrity sweatdropped.


	7. First Try

First Try

At the studio...

'Wow...and you're singing in front of these guys.' Sasuke swallowed. This is Naruko's big break as she doesn't intend to be a ninja forever. As an orphan, money is her primary concern as without money, you can't do anything unless with one's ninja skills you can live like a caveman or something. So she took to being a novelist as a sideline. 'So what's your song?'

'Its deeply related to my first book because I saw this scenario coming.' Naruko grinned. 'I expected this since last year!'

"She came prepared!"

'I guess it's really true...Shuzen is really a 12 years old Genin ninja of Konohagakure.' said the old director. 'I'm Makino, the Director of the Princess Gale series! But I want to try something different for a change. The books written by you have become popular in five major countries which is a requirement for a book to become a movie. But all movies need a theme song.'

'I have one.' said Naruko. 'Will you record it? Although a woman with a slightly matured voice while still capable of the high note must sing this and she had better pull off the emotional aspect of this song. This song is useless and would dissipate the emotions invoked by the movie without emotion.'

'Oho we know a woman like that in the music industry! All we need is your direction.' said Makino as he barked, 'Camera set up!' the cameraman quickly set up the camera. 'And record!'

Naruko took a deep breath, and began to sing with appropriate emotional notes. It was a song about love, but a love that would never be because 'they can never see each other ever again'.(A:N-suggestions are welcome but it MUST be J-POP sung by a woman)

Then Naruko told the director how she wants the music to sound. And she's very descriptive and detailed which means she definitely knows what she wanted, and handled things like a professional, followed by an interview about her chosen genre. It was self-awareness on the concept of Human Sacrifice and the human mindset regarding the topic and the people and emotions involved and she definitely hit home. Hard.

'There will also be curses.' Naruko continued. 'In my future books, these curses will come into play with the plot being two-three hundred years from the timeline of my planned first five books. I won't spoil too much, but the curses will definitely end on my second set-of-five books.'

'Then why not make the sequel to the first book to complete the movie one I intend to make?' Makino asked her.

'Hehe, it's still in the works. All books have a connection to the character Asou Kunihiko and his invention. I have to progress appropriately in accordance to this character's growth or nobody will understand and get it, and truly understand the story. So yes it'll be a long wait and a long wait that's definitely worth it.' Naruko just smiled mysteriously. 'So I must follow the order for it to make sense at the very end through the next five books.'

xxx

And so...

'Your ideas for your books are scary...real scary.' Sakura shuddered as they left the studio, heading for the Hot Springs as originally planned. 'And to think you're only 12 years old!' the truth of why Naruko got inspired with her novels was because nobody truly understood the feelings of those who will sacrifice others and those who would be sacrificed. Whether for selfish or selfless gains or to protect. In the case of Shiragiku, she was essentially abandoned since birth due to 'her unusual coloring' thus her existence was misunderstood, only allowed to live long enough to be a sacrifice with only one boy giving a damn about her. Her case was a 'heartless sacrifice'.

'Well, you'd grow up real fast if you travel and see things a lot.' Naruko drawled. 'Because I got around sooo much I saw too much about people. All I had to do is look at the streets while helping my parents and family servants sell stuff and doing the inventory. Then in the Academy I learned about Jinchuuriki...and it finally made sense as when my caravan and I would stop at major villages to do business...people would often form mobs upon seeing a certain person and make their life difficult with extreme prejudice. If not throwing stuff at them, it would be a beating but the worse part is...nobody would come to save you. You're on your own all alone in the midst of cold glares telling you 'you're not wanted here' or 'you don't belong here', along with the upbringing of 'you're a monster'.'

'That's gonna be on TV and newspapers soon. I'm just glad you didn't mention the Jinchuuriki part in that interview or you'll be in trouble.' said Sasuke. 'You better get ready.'

'Hai hai.' Naruko smiled. 'Its a long road but someday, people won't be so heartless as to sacrifice others just to save their own hides. I hit home on purpose deliberately for that sake. Hokage-sama knows of my books and its concept and truly understood so I'm not in hot water with him really. What matters is I didn't spill village secrets so it doesn't matter. Hell, he told me I'm smarter and wiser than all adults combined which was shocking and really weird!'

'Seriously?' Sakura balked at that.

'Ask Jiraiya. Hokage-sama is a fan of his books too and they're teacher-student in their old days. They probably have some drinks once in a while.'

'Well, you're not a native of this village and just came here three years ago so of course to you it's weird.' said Sasuke patiently. 'You didn't grow up here like Sakura and I did and how things changed here. You weren't here to live through that.'

'Oh...'

Soon, at the Hot Springs, Jiraiya was peeping with a perverted look on his face to their disbelief.

'J-Jiraiya-sensei?!' Sakura shrieked in aghast and horror.

He's peeping through a hole on the wooden walls of the outdoor springs.

'Ah, I saw him do that too once in a while in some places I've been to!' Naruko exclaimed as Sakura was murderous and proceeded to beat the tar out of their substitute teacher while inside a comical dust cloud.

'...do we still go in?' Sasuke sweatdropped as they watched the scenario in utter disbelief with comical flyaway hairs.

'It'll be safe once Sakura's done with him.' Naruko drawled with a bland expression on her face. 'Rumor has it that he peeps on women for research material for his books.' she deadpanned and Sasuke felt his respect for the guy is melting away like ice cream on a summer heat. 'And to think once I'm of legal age I'd be drawing porn illustrations for his books too so my female fanbase will be out for my blood in a few months from now but at least I'll be paid big for my troubles.'

The brunette choked horribly.

From behind them, some adults choked and rumors spread thus that Shuzen was contracted to illustrate for Icha Icha when she's 13 which is legal age for a genin ninja to do...adult things.

In the village, Icha Icha Fans, knowing how she draws...CELEBRATED and threw parties among like-minded friends by nightfall.

And as Naruko predicted, her female fanbase are none-too-happy and looked ready to murder a certain sannin.

xxx

'Really now!' Sakura growled as before coming in, they put in tape over any peeping holes they found after a nice shower before getting some soaking. 'I can't effing believe this!'

'Maa maa, you just sent him to the hospital so by the time we're done with the springs, he won't be back by the time we're long gone.' Naruko reassured her. 'Relax. That's what we're here for, right?'

'I guess but still, grrr...' the pinkette fumed, dark smoke coming out of her ears in annoyance.

'If you want to take it out without causing environmental damage, help your mom bake a bread or cake, and take it out on the poor bread dough so in a way you can safely imagine re-arranging someone's face without actually harming anybody and cook it in the oven. It'll be satisfyingly great afterward.'

'I seriously wonder how you grew up now!'

xxx

The walls are thin indeed.

It was easy for Sasuke to eavesdrop as the girls were in on a one-sided bickering as Naruko can calmly and casually talk about how to 'express oneself' without harm to anyone or surroundings.

Even he has to worry about Naruko's mental faculties, knowing the truth about her(but his feelings towards her about their engagement altered into her way of thinking. Besides, falling in love shouldn't be THAT easy).

xxx

Getting a massage has a menu on it.

'Basic, Beauty and Pamper, Health and Therapy and Adults Only?' Team Kakashi sported puzzled looks.

'We're adults in the eyes of the law, right?' Sakura asked her teammates.

'But we're not yet legal until we're 13. The adult part of the law is that we're in the military and that's it. We're not yet legal on the civilian side until we're 13.' Naruko pointed out. 'So we can't get the Adults Only unless we're legal in both sides of a ninja village. We don't take that one, it's either the Basic or the Beauty one since we don't have health issues.'

'I'll take the basic one.' Sasuke grunted. 'I'm a guy, not a gay one so I won't join you in your area.' he said, pointing at the 'Beauty and Pamper' menu.

'Ufufufu...just because guys take care of their looks more other than a bath doesn't mean they're gay Sasuke.' Naruko scoffed. 'Guys take good care of their looks as much as girls do but with less fuss just to impress a girl they like, while being cleaner and smelling good in the bargain. If you start wearing questionable make-up, then we'd really worry about you.'

'Sasuke-kun is not gay!' Sakura sputtered out at the horror of the mere idea of it as she still dreams to be Mrs. Uchiha.

'I didn't say he is. Just saying that if he started wearing lipstick, blush-on or eyeshadow, we should worry.'

'Naru, just **die**.' Sasuke grumbled at his teasing fiancee with the Front Desk looking quite amused and entertained. 'And what's this 'Adults Only' thing anyway?'

'Oh, since you three made it clear you're not of age yet, I won't tell you.' the Front Desk Clerk smiled mysteriously. 'Wait till next year and you'll come out very satisfied and gratificated.'

Team Kakashi exchanged looks and shrugged, despite not getting answers.

On the other hand, getting a massage as beginners got them yelping and squeaking from the occasional ticklish touches and painful jabs caused by fingers and elbows.

"THIS IS A BAD IDEA FROM THE START!" they all thought as one, causing them to swear off massages forever.

Sasuke waited on his female teammates in the lobby when his turn was done.

The reason they took longer was because of the beauty part of the menu.

xxx

'Those massages are painful, I'm never going back there.' Sakura shuddered. 'And they say it's relaxing?!'

'They must be masochists.' Sasuke griped, shaking his head. 'Well they're welcome to that place anytime. Its a haven for masochists and we're not masochists.'

'Ditto...my back still smarts with phantom pains...' Naruko whimpered. 'Let's just stick to hot springs and good sleep on our beds.' she told them tiredly.

'Agreed.' her teammates agreed wearily.

All they wanted to do, is sleep.

However...

'...your house is that way.' Naruko pointed eastwards while they walked to her apartment. 'Why're you following me?'

'I'd take your couch. I'm too tired to even go to my house.' Sasuke deadpanned.

'...I suppose...' she allowed it anyway.

Due to the Uchiha Massacre, Sasuke refused to go home out of bad memories and also lived in an apartment since. But due to his circumstances, he lives in an apartment occupied by wealthier Jounin for his safety because he is 'the last of his kind'. His room is also neighbors with hi-profile male Jounins while Naruko resided in a high-class apartment usually occupied by foreigners for short stays and she was the longest to stay there and technically made it her residence, which she could afford easily. Rent per month is 100000 ryo. About enough money to earn from a C-Rank Job.

But while living here, she is also making her own plans.

After all, she doesn't plan on staying long. Once her Jinchuuriki-bond is fully-severed, she's free of this place forever, and Kurama has zero risk of being stuffed in her again and he'd be free again after almost three centuries which was his long-standing wish while hating any Uchiha and both her ancestor and her mother due to controlling him like a toy for the former, and judging him immediately as a monster by both Uzumaki without even getting to know him and stuffed him in painful prisons. For Uzumaki Mito its a terribly-cramped space. In her mother he, his paws and his tails are nailed down to a round rock with sealing stakes! In Naruko, he was at least, in a cage big enough for him to stretch and wag his tails in that he thought Minato was at least, humane...but he still didn't like being caged! And because Naruko was saved and raised by monsters, she in turn learned early on that humans are the worser monsters, and is the only Uzumaki to try to get to know Kurama and genuinely wanted him free with zero interest in his power even if it meant her Healing Factor as a vampire would be notches lower than a Shinso's as when he was inside of her, her healing is comparable of that to Akasha Bloodriver, The Nosferatu.

Upon arriving home, Naruko rang the smallest bell and out came a clone from the kitchen area. 'Get dinner ready.' she ordered the clone that went back to the kitchen.

'You even have clones do Housework for you? Pretty efficient.' Sasuke remarked, amazed as they settled on the couch.

'It is, especially if the original is dead-tired by the end of the day.' Naruko smirked. 'Which is every single day. Between being an author and a training genin...yes, I'm super-tired.' she said when a black portal opened and dropped on her more books in the form of a stack secured with ropes. She looked up, saying, 'Thank you Fuhai-jiisan!' she called out gratefully as the portal was gone.

'So what did your mentor send you?' Sasuke asked her curiously.

'Oh, more folklore and occult books as well as mythological books! My genre is supernatural/horror after all as a writer.' Naruko beamed. 'This village really doesn't have much material at all!' she huffed. 'Its as if the only supernatural this place knows are Bijuus and Ninjutsu!' she snorted.

'And there's more to the world than that, right?' Sasuke snorted. 'Come to think of it, I never see you...y'know...drink blood?'

'I only do so when I feel Vampiric Thirst. I don't drink every single day. Yes, we're vampires but we only drink when absolute necessary.' Naruko explained. 'You see, for us vampires, blood is the most delicious food in the world and it can get terribly addictive to the point we become slaves to addiction and become vampire monsters humans point at in horror stories.' she said with a sad smile. 'We deceive our vampiric body with tomato juice but weeks from now, we have to drink blood once in a while just to shut it up, so to speak.' she sighed. 'I know one idiot who got so addicted because she lacked discipline. I refuse to be like her as I have my pride.'

'Yes, but to the point of eating record-breaking tomatoes?' Sasuke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, I'm reaching extreme thirst, and Kakashi-san, father's student who knows my secret brought me a blood-pack in time. How bad it gets will depend on how much tomatoes I buy to eat and drink to shut my instincts up.' Sasuke took note of that. 'Well, that, and I constantly cook food with tomatoes in them.'

Sasuke admits that while tomatoes are his favorite food, her need out of necessity for it made him feel he'd be spending half the family budget on tomatoes alone if they marry.


	8. Further Preparation

Further Preparation

Sasuke made observations of Naruko since discovering she's his fiancee.

She's the most serious trainer he's known as due to being a vampire, battling is in her blood.

Its said that there isn't a single cell in a vampire's body that doesn't know victory and defeat. But in her case, her body knows defeat too damn well because her mentor is one of the Three Dark Lords of the youkai world thus her vampire pride and arrogance inherent in her species in her is utterly crushed so she grew up never arrogant. But at age nine she's as strong as a Jounin already as a vampire's body heals fast she could train longer until she's dead tired. And because she is from a just-as-old bloodline the Uzumaki, she inherited the family traits which mixed well with her blood. Too well.

If not in training, she constantly wears simple but cute, modest dresses but hardly goes out due to her work as an author, sitting in her studio all day with a clone doing both writing and drawing. Socializing is also the last on her priority list as vamps tend to be loners out of instinct. But if they meet their one true love, they'd be the best spouse for each other and are said to be terribly doting and overprotective of their children. Anyone who messes with a vampire family _really gets it_.

So he has his own motivations in marrying her.

Naruko may have altered his mind but his new mindset is this.

He now wanted to become a vampire himself. He would get her love and her heart that she would want to turn him. If his family is strong and raised the children well with him and Naruko at the head of the family for a millennium, there would be no repeat of a homicide. That and she's a beautiful, serious kunoichi who knows her priorities and understood what's really important. She also has a good head on her shoulders with a moral compass of steel due to wanting her late parents to be proud if only posthumously, and her own upbringing in a proper youkai yakuza family.

To quote them, 'nobody is shit enough to be shit to our own'.

He likes that very much but her own worries are understandable but he wondered who'll win between them. Him courting and charming her or her resisting all a human's attempts of courting her because of her very-much-justified fears? All youkai feared Ghouls. Vampire Berserkers who lost their minds and can only think of killing and feeding without weaknesses of silver and water! If one Ghoul is spotted, despite species difference, rivalries or grudges, they would team up for the Greater Good and kill it. Besides, they'd be doing the poor sod a favor...living the life of a mindless animal is a sucky way of life and most likely a victim of an asshole vampire who turned the human just for kicks and laughs. But because of her good relationship with Kyuubi, Kyuubi cured her of Water Vulnerability while its very easy to avoid silver so the fox didn't bother.

He would take that risk and find his own way without her knowing.

xxx

'You wanted to court Naruko despite knowing the truth, huh?' Jiraiya mused as Sasuke stayed behind to talk with Jiraiya while the girls went home.

'Aa.' said Sasuke. 'Vampire or not, she has everything I wanted in a wife. The village girls on the other hand, are a disappointment. They fail in attitude alone.'

'Its not gonna be easy. Naruko is dead-set in her decision being a pragmatic realist.' Jiraiya told him wryly. 'In fear of ghouls while fully-aware of circumstances between your mothers, she decided not to pursue it and marry a fellow youkai instead which is normal. She values humanity very much that she would have zero respect for anyone who'd give up their humanity. Because of Konoha, she lost her humanity, retaining only her moral compass as a human while doomed to outlive everyone she knew by the time she turns over thirty...unless killed by an enemy stronger than she.' he said. 'She never blamed Akasha and Issa for her vampirism as the two of them are parents and did what any parent would do for a child in the only way they knew how. But she blamed Konoha for what led to her being a vampire. And she's a vampire that lives in a Ninja Village.' he deadpanned.

'Let me tell you this...all ninja villages have its light side, the light side you know, and its dark side only Jounin-above knows. Naruko, due to inheriting her parents' knowledge is fully-aware of that dark side so she doesn't trust easily. There are unsavory people in Konoha who would love to have her or a piece of her for power and huge experiments on poor victims will occur just to find a way to harness vampire powers so she has the old geezer's permission to kill em' all if necessary to prevent the power from falling to the wrong hands.' Jiraiya said darkly. 'That's why she doesn't trust easily and will do all means to keep her secret until its time for her to go.'

'Go?' Sasuke balked. 'Go where?!'

'She only returned here with Kyuubi because released or not, they still retained a bond that would fade in a few years' time. In our lands, there are nine bijuu and their existences alone maintain a delicate power balance. When Naruko was in 'the outside', the balance was slowly tipping over that in six years, she had to come back here with Kyuubi until their bond fades in time. Six years minimum equivalent to the time spent before the Power Imbalance and this is her third year or to be specific, two and half years.' Sasuke did a fast calculation in his head.

'So I have three and half years to change her mind?'

'Pretty much, twerp.' Jiraiya smirked. 'Naru-chan's a beautiful girl. Any guy would want her as a woman for many things. And once she's legal in both worlds...even men older than her would want to touch her on their beds because she's legal.' the mere thought of another man touching her caused the boy's eyes to turn red, but an incomplete activation to Jiraiya's amusement. Sasuke still doesn't know his Sharingan activated in training after all. 'Same goes for Sakura. If she turns 13 next year, she's just as legal and so are you.'

'...'

'Adult...huh?' Sasuke muttered. His birthday is in July. Currently he's only 12 but will be 13 soon. Naruko will be 13 in October and Sakura will be 13 next year, being the youngest out of them. 'Hey.'

'What now?'

'...what's the Adult Menu in the Massage Service in the Hot Springs?'

Upon smiling goofily, Jiraiya simply gave him Icha Icha and mentioned pages for him to read.

'After the typical massage...is a pleasure massage...and what usually follows, are the pages I told you about if the customers asked their masseuses for a 'Happy Ending'.' Jiraiya smirked. 'Get reading at home, brat. Come to think of it I have to give Naruko the talk too as her Legal Guardian.' and he was gone.

Sasuke stared at the small books on his hands and went home.

Needless to say he discovered what 'Adults Only' means now.

"And she'll be drawing THIS?!" and he could barely picture himself doing it with her as per his rights as her fiancee...but...

Its scary.

How could a man and woman easily do something like this while naked in the same room?!

xxx

Naruko swore she had a headache building up in her as Jiraiya gave her 'the talk' in preparation for her future job as an illustrator by using a pair of Kage Bunshin and made her watch them go at it.

At first they're fully-dressed, with Foreplay about to start...and underway through. Jiraiya was teaching her as the clones moved.

From start to finish.

'Well, that's one thing you must also know as a writer.' Jiraiya chuckled as the clones vanished after reaching the 'Finish Stage'. 'But sometime soon, you have to experience it for yourself otherwise you won't know what you're writing about. Humanity's third greatest pleasure other than food and sleep, is physical and sexual love. Love isn't just all about emotions you know.' he said. 'When you find a boyfriend worthy of you and has my approval someday, you'll understand.'

'...' Naruko just twitched before wanting a topic switch. 'So did you guys catch a piggy regarding the hostiles I sensed?'

Jiraiya went serious.

'Yes...which is why we took measures. I'll tell you three tomorrow at our Training Grounds.'

xxx

One night...

Naruko went out to train in the Training Grounds she's had permission for.

She had been increasing her speed, reaction time and reflexes by having her clones be more and more merciless to her in their programming. She intended to surpass Akua and surpassing Akua brings her a step closer to Fuhai's level as out of the three dark lords, he himself admitted he's the weakest in combat but the strongest and best skilled in magic. Mikogami Tenmei was second strongest and Akasha is the strongest. Even though she'd just be sixty steps away from him in a 100-step stairway. To reach Mikogami's level required fifty more steps above Fuhai, and Akasha's level...due to being a Shinso, is 100 more steps above Mikogami, being one of the most powerful beings in the world.

She did a lot of research on Akua with Huang Family Resources. She was the Miao Family's greatest assassin at just a mere 13 years of age before going to the Shuzens at age 14 with a high level of speed, reaction and reflexes because she has a very weak endurance compared to other Shuzen Sisters that Fuhai called her a 'Glass Cannon'. Because Naruko as Ming Zi belongs to the Huang Family, he made her stronger for the sake of the family as a Foil to Akua. She mastered Chinese Martial Arts that utilizes soft bodies with high flexibility levels, speed, agility, reaction time, reflexes, and a well-trained body as well as numerous assassination, stealth, infiltration and hacking skills. She also knows Barrier-Based Youjutsu and created her own inspired off Talisman Magic, creating and storing spells ahead of time so she has no worries of wrongly spending her own youki in fights and last longer in fights. This essentially made her a Talisman Sorceress in specialty and out of convenience.

But right now, her focus is mastery of the reason she is to be a Foil for the Huang Family.

The Jigentou.

Granted, Linlin also knows the Jigentou but her stamina is piss-poor due to the fact that she not only lacked training, but also because of her illness that not only degraded her body but also took her life. Her poor stamina carried on to her second life as a Kyonshi. A Kyonshi's body can never benefit from physical training other than gaining better movements compared to being typical stiff corpses through many mangical treatments in Linlin's case but they can still benefit off magical training. Linlin began to learn the Jigentou using the Cheat Code. But due to horrible stamina, she can only use it for a short while. She is thus a Warrant Officer that specializes in Strategy and Youjutsu Sorcery.

Unknown to both herself, Akua and Fuhai, Naruko began researching into the Jigentou's intangibility without knowing Akua can do it, and Fuhai, while aware of such a potential never bothered to because a Jigentou can stop another Jigentou. This was her aim to be a foil to her parents' killer using Kyuubi who can also be intangible. But Obito can be intangible for five minutes while the Jigentou can be continuous, but if deactivated, there is a forty-second opening time before it can be used again, and a lot can happen in those forty seconds alone.

So she has been working a way around it since mastering the Jigentou with Kage Bunshin while creating new youjutsu-martial arts attacks as a further edge against Obito and against Alucard.

She wants her revenge badly so she will do all means without going nuts over it.

xxx

Next day...Jiraiya came to them seriously.

'Alright you trio of twerps, listen up.' said Jiraiya. 'We have obtained two piggies from among our foreign delegates,' he said seriously that made two out of three gulp.

Piggies usually means captives for friendly unknowing ears.

'Piggies?' Sakura gasped out.

'Yes. After thoroughly cooking them, we discovered that there will be a joint-invasion. Suna and that new village Otogakure who wants our asses.'

'Eh?! But aren't we allies?!' Sakura spluttered out, wide-eyed indignantly.

'Sakura, alliances only exist in paper and through business or military deals or for a period of peace after war cost everyone both human, financial and material resources that take time to replenish.' Naruko quipped. 'But once the deal is off or over, that paper signed by two villages essentially becomes scrap paper. Worthless. In Suna's case as our ally, they probably decided there's no more worth in the relationship between our countries.'

'Naru's right but there's one more reason why Suna allied with Otogakure that's surprisingly _none of the above_.' said Jiraiya as his students stiffened. 'Their Daimyo, the Wind Daimyo is outsourcing missions meant for them to us, essentially crippling Sunagakure with poverty until they can no longer exist. Suna as a result, is desperate.' the three genins are surprised by this incredibly unusual but nasty development. 'This begun twelve years ago that they created a Jinchuuriki in hopes to regain the Daimyo's confidence in them back, but that ended in failure due to a shoddy sealing method that made him uncontrollable and that guy is in Konoha right now, a year older than you taking the Chuunin Exams as a front. By this year, things must be so bad that they're willing to ally with another village just to prove themselves superior and end their grief of poverty. They gambled with an unlikely person who offered them a way out. One of our Nukenin, Orochimaru.'

'WHAT?!'

Jiraiya looked grim indeed. It caused a field day on that council meeting.

'Orochimaru approached them at their peak of crisises, and that since his exile, built Otogakure with financial support of Rice Country's Daimyo. He has been amassing an army of his own as revenge on Sandaime who denied him the Yondaime post with a really justified good reason.' he said wryly. 'However due to security and changes of our village since Martial Law, not even he can go in as our new security alerts us to Nukenin sneaking back in. Trying to kill sensei aside and mess up our village while really using Suna as expendable human resources and as fallout patsies without them knowing, he is after another thing...' and he pointedly looked at Sasuke.

'Me?! What the hell for?!' Sasuke squawked out while pointing at himself.

'The Sharingan is essentially a copy-machine but yours isn't awakened yet.' Jiraiya lied. Sakura had to hold her tongue as she and Naruko knows its awakened but cannot say a word until their real sensei comes back. 'The idea is to approach and take advantage of your feelings regarding your family's massacre and seduce you with power.' Sasuke stiffened at that. 'But you already know the truth behind that so that won't work now but they don't know that. That, and you have no need of a man who uses shortcuts to power with high costs when your skills are getting good.' he scoffed disdainfully.

'Orochimaru took to human experimentation on himself and others to gain strength along with many kinjutsu and questionable drugs that require high maintenance or lose benefits.' he said. 'You and Sakura, with Naru for a sparring buddy are essentially the best fighters of your age group. The three of you are the strongest, even compared to last years' graduates with high level in teamwork in basics and ninja tools. But still, more room for improvement in your basics. People often forget that our bodies and the basics are our best friends in our line of work. Without basics, mastering advanced skills will either be difficult or forever beyond you. But for one who are virtuoso of basics, reaching peak mastery of basics at that, learning advanced and increasingly difficult skills will become easier for you, compared to others. Your bodies and chakra are much more mature with bigger capacities compared to that of your peers, but basics are basics. Your real sensei will start you on jutsu basics and other various ninja skills before moving to advanced ones. The faster you learn and master the more skills he'll dump on your lap until he runs out of stuff to teach you.'

'The perfect example of Basic Benefits...Naru told me that she told you to create jutsus that will help you in your roles in your first C-Rank Job Hokage-jiji authorized.' Jiraiya continued. 'And she gave you three weeks. So tell me, how fast did you master them? The hard part is planning and designing, but execution is the easiest...actually casting it as a jutsu I mean.' Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. 'A couple days when normally, it takes weeks to master a jutsu.' the Sannin smiled. 'That couple of days is because you have a pretty good level of chakra control.'

'You have until new year next year for you to further hone your basics and expanding your reserves. Once you raw ores are polished enough, what's difficult for others will be easier for you. Simple as that and patience has its rewards, rewards impatient morons will never get to enjoy.' Jiraiya finished. 'Now, We have until a week before the nobles come. Get training and exceed your current limits! Only you and your bodies itself will know when you'll reach your peak as no teacher in the world can tell for you! Once you reach your peak in all factors, you'd be a Jounin in everything but official rank!'

'Hai!'

And Jiraiya left them there.

xxx

'Jounin huh...?' Sakura mused thoughfully as when the day ended, they all lied down on the grass to rest a little before going home. 'Naru-san, you're closest to Jounin, right?' she asked Naruko.

'That's probably what Iruka-sensei said, but I call bull. I'm just hardworking that I showed results highly unlikely of a typical graduate student. I have yet to reach my peak.' Naruko scoffed. 'To be a Jounin...they say you have to have to reach the peak of your Chakra Reserve Developments your genetics and potential can afford you since birth. Absolute Mastery in two chakra elemental affinities. Mastery of the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu you possess. Mastery in some weapons suited to your abilities, Shurikenjutsu, Pyrotechnics, Poison and Counter-Poison, Traps, Sabotage, Guerilla Warfare, Assassination, Stealth and Infiltration. A Strong Swimmer. High Level to Master of Taijutsu. Years of experience in many A to S-Class jobs with plenty of success. You don't have to master everything I stated, one can only master so much in their lives that most Jounin only master what they're comfortable with, but the absolute must-have important requirement that no Jounin-Candidate must lack is the Elemental Chakra Masteries and a big number of successful jobs with clean records.' she snorted.

'As long as you master your preferred skillset and obtained success, you can still qualify to be a Jounin. By Mastering many stuff and have a number of mission successes with no negative remarks, you'll get famous in the village. The villagers will then send recommendations to the Hokage as to who their favorite is to become Jounin. The Kage will then recognize an individual based on qualities recognized by a great number of people. With high voting rapport, that lucky chosen individual will become Jounin.'

'Easier said than done!' Sakura sputtered at the absurdly long list. 'We can only do what we can!'

'We'll still qualify even with a few fields.' the blonde drawled.

From nearby, Sasuke can only snort.

Naruko who can live for a millennium or longer assuming nobody kills her yet before then, can definitely have all time in the damn world to master all that. Since the age of six, she was taught one style once she's finished learning and mastering the previous one. Styles that suited a woman's body and natural flexibility in External Arts, and all six Internal Arts. She would qualify as a Taijutsu Master and an Assassin Master as her role for her Family is an Assassin, she knows many skills required of such. She also must be working to master the knowledge left to her by her parents to qualify. But for Naruko to earn her rank, she must accomplish a lot of missions as a Chuunin and get a lot of public support as soon as she gets promoted.

So he has some catching up to do.

He hopes for his Sharingan to awaken soon to help him progress faster.

xxx

In a Training Ground, the craggy area Jiraiya and Naruko sparred in...

Jiraiya paid a visit to Kakashi who was sparring with a Naruko clone.

'So, got your shape back yet?' Jiraiya asked Kakashi.

'Aa. Made it on time too for the 'big day'.' said Kakashi. 'I can't believe how much I rusted.' he sighed as he let himself fall on his back on the ground, dead tired.

'For now, the 'big day' is getting closer. Rest for now. Get your shape back again after the chaos died down some.' Jiraiya advised.

'Hai hai...what about you?'

'Aa. I got my shape back too.' said Jiraiya. 'We're ready for ol' snake face. We'll be disguising as jiji's bodyguards on that day too.'

'That day eh...its been fifteen years since we were last in a war.' Kakashi mused thoughtfully. 'And now...here we go again.'

'Yep. Here we go again.' Jiraiya agreed rather exasperatedly. 'While we can't blame Suna for having a jackass Daimyo, this does NOT excuse HIM on the other hand.'


	9. Big Day

Big Day

En route to the Big Day...Sasuke turned 13 years old.

He's the oldest among his teammates.

Because of training as a male shinobi, he grew some muscle, and gained a couple inches on his height that he did NOT look 13.

What 13 years old has muscles already? Despite his lean body, his muscles are quite, pronounced. He wore a new outfit of black and gray clothes. His top is a form-fitting black spandex turtleneck, dark purple armbands and black banded leather arm armor where he conceals lockpicks. Around his waist is gray leather armor that also doubles as a fashion accessory covering only his back, the sides of his waist and the back and sides of his hips but exposing the middle of his stomach through a v-cut and the crotch. He wore black loose pants tucked into bandages that wrapped around his shins to his ankles. He wore this in hopes that his physique will impress Naruko while slowly thawing her pragmatic heart born out of protective practicality. His good looks is a start. He then equipped enough tools for there WILL be war.

The girls also grew into puberty but because Sakura followed ridiculous female fads, including starving herself as an attempt of dieting as to not get fat she was lacking in height and adolescent developments due to lacking enough nutrition to grow properly in their childhood days as Jiraiya berated her on their first week so now she's making up for it, but will most likely be a late bloomer as a result of her actions. The only things that changed in her were the fact that she now has muscles. Or to put it in Jiraiya's words, 'meat under her skin' that gave her arms, rear and legs shape.

Now, he got ready to impress.

xxx

Sakura also aimed to impress. Naruko had bluntly criticized her plain outfit choices on the day they became a team, and her hairstyle.

'Your outfit is so plain and unimaginative for a kunoichi not to mention the length of that skirt is impractical and will kill you one day! And taregami hairstyle is _so_ ancient history and it doesn't suit you and worse, you have a big forehead!' on that day, Sakura felt a big rock fall on her heavily at her criticizing words. 'Don't you know bangs makes girls look younger and cuter?! I'm dragging you to the parlor, girl!' before Sakura could protest, Naruko took charge of her hairstyle. Literally. It DID hide her big forehead though!

Then there came shopping wherein she gave Naruko her budget limit set by her parents, and Naruko breezed through the shop, got outfits and tossed her in the fitting room.

Reason for that?

Naruko has serious vanity issues about one's appearances as first impressions LAST. Since then, she began shopping clothes based on what suited her while still being kunoichi practical. In fact, Sasuke looked approving the next day! The thing is, she could not afford Naruko's unusual shoes. The blonde makes designs and has it custom-made in the shoemaker's shop while still sturdy and durable enough for shinobi wear but custom makes tend to be pricey. The girl absolutely HATED the footwear all people in all elemental nations wear for simply being 'weirdly tacky and gross', and nagged her teammates to wear at least, leather or rubber jiku-tabi boots during shinobi days, and fashionable footwear on their downtimes. On their off-errr-hours and even rarer off-days, the girls wear make-up. Makes Sakura wonder where she came from, really.

So her current outfit for the day, which is a sleeveless vest-style maroon top that bared her belly button with a white v-cut center that is three inches shorter than the maroon material, add-on fishnet sleeves with an adjustable black arm belt, brown miniskirt with two high leg slits with black booty shorts under, and knee-high, lace-up sandals. She put on her shinobi equipment and styled her hair into a simple ponytail, then with a decorative hairclip pinned the rest of her hair to the back of her head and 'fanned' it for style.

She's ready for war, and she hid her parents in the evacuation area under hypnosis with a note in their hands once the hypnosis wears off after an hour.

xxx

Naruko, being a chinese girl to the core when she goes out seriously as a fighter, wore a black silk shirt with bell sleeves decorated with a yellow embroidered wrist area, a very short purple sleeveless qipao dress with white flower prints, and a black waist band that covered the entirety of her waist. The skirt is ridiculously short bordering on scandalous with high leg slits with a round 'skirt flaps' on both front and back. She wore this dress...just for style because underneath the stupidly-short 'skirt', is a darker purple pleated a-line miniskirt that's reasonably decent in length. Its followed by thigh high black socks with a purple band, and she wore ankle strapped doll shoes. Her hair is worn in a fancy hairstyle traditionally worn by young chinese palace ladies-in-waiting with flowery accessories. Her hitai-ate is modified into an armband out of convenience.

Upon putting on her equipment(but not really needing it yet required by standards), she also prepared her Talismans, having created a lot of stored-up spells which she equipped in place of Explosive Tags.

In reality, in a battle, all vampires needed are their youki and their bodies that are equipped with abilities of their species. Some youjutsu don't hurt either.

Usage of weapons in a vampire battle is a sign of weakness and inferiority in combat. The only vampire she knew to do this, was Shuzen Kokoa with her Transformer Bat pet Kou-chan, a 200 lbs heavy bat. She uses a weapon due to her immaturity in her development as a vampire but has potential to be as strong as Naruko. In fact, both vampire girls possessed incredible strength and endurance unlike the other Shuzen girls. Had Kokoa been better in combat, she can easily take on the other sisters. The youngest girl's problem is she lacked training and a good mentor to bring it out. Her father, Issa was her mentor when her mother Gyokuro neglected her...until Fairy Tale imprisoned him guised as 'him working abroad' by Gyokuro.

Reason for the neglect? Gyokuro slept with her husband to be pregnant with a child in hopes of winning back his love through their second child. When it failed as his love for Akasha was stronger, she essentially abandoned Kokoa, as if blaming her for failing Gyokuro in winning her back Issa. Issa, having seen Gyokuro's truly dark nature due to his love for Akasha knew Kokoa never knowing her true mother's love was his fault, but he could not let Akasha go. Akasha was more her mother than Gyokuro even if Kokoa was aware who her mother really is, but the fact that Akasha is her stepmother but the one who truly raised her she calls her 'Akasha-san' but with respect as a daughter can give a mother and Kokoa is naturally...wary and distant from her own mother who coldly snubs her when she's around, and only pays attention to her eldest daughter Kahlua, as if Kokoa didn't exist. Gyokuro herself educated Kahlua when she's at home.

When Akua told her that tale, Naruko essentially thought 'What the hell?' out of disgust and horror and in her opinion, there must be something wrong with the woman which is why Issa 'fell out of love' and blaming a child for that is wrong on all levels...to which, Akua sadly agreed with her but they can't do a thing about it. Kahlua is painfully-aware that their mother didn't love Kokoa since her birth that Issa was the one who named her so she took it on herself to dote on her baby sister in attempts to make up for it as her actual complete blood relative. But Kahlua's upbringing...is questionable...and combined with her pure innocence, double the horror that THEY'RE ALL AFRAID OF KAHLUA that Naruko really wants to meet this girl sometime if even she terrifies the Black Devil of China.

She had released her Limiter and controlled the release of her youki as to NOT attract unwanted attention before taking it off, and left it at home.

She wondered how does Sunagakure blood taste? Will it be as dry as a desert?

xxx

Team er, Jiraiya met up at their Training Area.

Naruko and Sakura eyed Sasuke from head to toe.

He wore baggy shirts with 3/4 sleeves and trousers on their first few months together but now?

OOOOOK?

Sasuke enjoyed the attention he got from his fiancee, not really caring how Sakura looks at him.

'W-wow!' Sakura gushed out in fangirl mode.

'...I just turned 13 not long ago.' he said. 'I'm no longer a child in both sides of the law I figured I should wear more adult clothing.'

'Clothes fit for a warrior while looking goodly-adult in the bargain...you've done well, Sasuke.' Naruko praised genuinely. 'It suits you well. All that nagging and shopping paid off.' indeed, she dragged them shopping, her vampire vanity having kicked in when she least wanted it.

'Awww shucks...' Sasuke blushed at the praise. 'You girls look just as good.' Sakura beamed happily at this but inwardly, he praised only Naruko. Naruko's beauty enabled her to wear anything she wanted, and Naruko liked to wear cute things she looked like a doll most of the time. Her need to look good came from her Vampire Vanity. Yes, its capitalized. 'Well, looking good in clothes while looking good in fights might just get us an impromptu on-the-field promotion if we play our cards right so even if we're not in the exams, who cares, right?'

'That's one way of putting it so we better put a flashy show to our superiors while still efficient!' Sakura beamed. 'It would be real cool if we got a field promotion! Rare, but it happens, right?'

'Let's savor this event and milk it for all it's worth.' Naruko licked her lips. 'We also got competition after all!' and they left at high speeds and went to get good seats.

War is upon them now.

A messenger bird came for them, and dropped a scroll in the hands of the team.

Sakura caught it, unwound the scroll and saw their new orders.

They got ten minutes to leave the village for their next job.

They, with Izumo and Kotetsu the 'eternal gate guardian duo'(with good reason: they're damned good at watching outside) will scour around the village walls and kill any Otogakure ninja they find, but only knock out the Suna ninjas since they were desperate dupes thus the Hokage feels a tad merciful and lenient.

Oto? Not so much.

xxx

'That's the last of them.' said Sakura as they sighed tiredly. 'Phew!'

They had circled the whole village's outside walls with Naruko's fool-proof Detection Ability. Nobody could hide from her no matter what jutsu! It definitely made the job easier and without incident. They systematically hunted down teams of Oto-Suna ninjas, and disrupted the jutsu summonings of giant snakes. The job was successful and half of Orochimaru's military decimated effectively(the Hokage craftily deliberately turned the barrier off to let them in, and once they are, its turned back on so they're constantly monitored). The ninjas will then kill/knock out who's inside without making suspicious movements. The only problem then, will be the Jinchuuriki which is Jiraiya and Naruko's job.

'You kids are real good!' Kotetsu marveled. 'Your performance is proper chuunin material!' he said, impressed.

'Really?!' Sakura squealed. Sure she didn't get to be in the exams but a Field Promotion is supposed to be super-duper rare!

'Really. Your combat abilities clearly reflects such, and you know full well not to goof off just to look like a hero for some glory when being a ninja is anything but.' Izumo snorted. 'We're not heroes. We're guerilla mercenaries who work for the right price. We do what had to be done real fast, efficient and clean. Things went downhill twelve years ago. Standards I mean.' he said. 'Morons graduated and died young just because they wanted to look cool, or didn't train hard enough.' he scoffed as they returned to the village. 'You also showed proper traits of discipline, decision and action in a high-ranking mission. After a couple more jobs to add to this record as well as showing desirable traits we won't tell you about as you must discover it yourself to validate, you can become Chuunin.'

'Heeee!'

'Chuunin huh?' Sasuke mused thoughtfully. 'What are career options?'

'Well, plenty to choose from. Academy Teacher? Courier Ninja? Hunter-Nin? A Medic? An Info Broker? A Spy? You got a lot to pick but you really gotta decide.' said Kotetsu as they returned to the village where a big sandy fat raccoon showed up.

'...er...looks like Suna's Jinchuuriki went loose...' Sakura choked out. 'How do we deal with that while Hokage-sama and 'that guy' are taking care of you-know-who?!'

'Leave it to me. Look at the letter of our order again and you'll understand why when you decode it but for now, just watch. Then read the letter again.' Naruko suggested as she used Wealth of Power to sprout bat wings from her back to fly away towards Shukaku.

'Wha?!' the gate duo gaped, eyes wide as saucers.

'We have a kekkei genkai like that in here?!'

'Er no, its just a body transformation jutsu.' Sakura quipped. She knows of Naruko's ability but only in a different name. 'Anyone can do that, but they need a mind and will of steel to maintain it along with visual imagery and materialization. If you lack both, its impossible to do.' she explained.

'Oh...'

'But things will get interesting now...' Sasuke swore. "Because she's stronger than a Kage and that's saying something." he mused with a shake of his head.

Indeed, it has.

xxx

Naruko transformed into a female version of her master just for kicks and to hide her identity.

And with her youki fully-released...it was easy laying a beat-down on a sand monster, and subduing Gaara in the process, taking him away just to avoid Danzo's ROOT from swooping on them as Danzo likes power, and anyone who has it, and get them subservient to him. Mother highly disliked that man.

From afar, loads of people gaped.

The monster was easily defeated with just a few blows. Five blows and then from each blow, a part of the sand raccoon would explode, and the fact that Shukaku highly fears Naruko because he felt that she wasn't human, and way higher in the food chain. And he was horrified when she struck him and effortlessly defeated him and woke Gaara up with a painful slap, and took him away.

At the forest...

Gaara was stunned in shock and defeat when Naruko took him to the forest, as she sealed Shukaku away using youjutsu while still enabling Gaara his abilities and powers.

'You! Don't kill me! I won't let you end my life!' he cried as he felt he was rendered helpless as he knew she sealed him off because he could no longer hear his beast. He was afraid for his life for the first time in his life.

But she only looked at him sadly.

She would be anywhere nearly like him if the vampires never saved her.

So she embraced the terrified boy.

'Gaara...I understand. I used to be just like you once...a Jinchuuriki.' she admitted to him softly. 'Everyone hated my guts...unlike you who has protection...I don't, so everyone was free to hurt me when the Hokage wasn't looking.' she told him bitterly. 'When I was a child, the orphanage caretakers left me to die in a dumpster after nearly-killing me by a beating...I would have died if foreigners didn't save and adopted me. My life here was pure hell because I was once a Jinchuuriki.'

'Once...?'

'Yes, once. After I healed with my foster family...Kyuubi was extracted safely from me so I didn't die. I could live a normal human since but still, I'll never forget the cruelty and suffering I endured just for what I used to be. Had I stayed longer in this shithole...I would have become just like you no doubt. That's why I knew and understood you.' Naruko told him solemnly. 'Nobody can understand a Jinchuuriki but a fellow Jinchuuriki. But Gaara, the only way to heal broken hearts and souls like ours...is to be loved by someone who understands and accepts us. You will find someone like that someday when you open your own closed heart and let anyone in. Learn how to be kind and learn how to love in order to be loved back...as long as you have someone who loves you...you can endure the pain of being a Jinchuuriki.'

'I don't have anyone like that.' Gaara spat bitterly.

'Well, you have us. Your fellow Jinchuuriki even if I'm a former one. Some Shinobi Villages have one. As far as Konoha knows, I'm dead since my features changed upon blood adoption jutsu and extraction. You'll meet them someday. When you do...you will know what to do when the time comes. And for the record, I did not seal your powers. I only sealed away Shukaku's influence in you so you can finally sleep after a lifetime of no-sleep. You can finally rest. But you can still use your powers over sand.'

Gaara tried it out and to his relief, it was still there.

'Gaara...there's an organization after Jinchuuriki.' Naruko warned him grimly. 'Train your body for they are all powerful S-Class fighters in both fighting and jutsu ability. Push your body hard in physical and combat training. For there will be no telling when they'll kidnap you next. Train hard, work hard and take good care of yourself. And never be alone.'

Gaara froze.

'Go. Go in safety.' she urged him as Gaara shakily stood up from shock, and fled.

xxx

After the failed invasion as Suna lost their morale when Gaara was defeated so easily while the Otogakure continued fighting only to fail...the Hokage, Jiraiya and Kakashi handled Orochimaru in his barrier a tad TOO well from what Team 7 heard.

'Well, the rest is their problem. We Genin have no care for bureaucracy the Chuunin and Jounin would care and bother for.' said Naruko as they settled in her home which was thankfully, not trashed in the fighting. Clones were serving them and the Gate Duo like professional maids. Henge-d into one too. Only, instead of blonde hair and red eyes, they have wine-red hair and purple eyes. A homage to her mother.

'Speaking...aren't you two going?' Sakura asked the Gate Duo.

'Meh, our job doesn't involve bureaucracy. Our job is the gates.' said Izumo. 'After a nice snack we're going back to our post. They're delicious though! What are they?'

'Oh that? They're ringed bread.' Naruko would have called it a doughnut but the ninjas wouldn't catch on the term. 'I don't like plain ring breads so I tend to either put frosting on the surface or put filling in if the outside looks plain.'

'Heee...we oughta see more of these in stores, they're good! You'd make a killing if you sell these!' Kotetsu beamed, taking a bite. 'Hey, I'd pay you 500 a pop for supplies!'

'I wouldn't know about that.' the blonde snorted. 'I'm an author first and the schedule alone is killing me as it is even with clones helping me out.'

xxx

It took three days when Team 7 was called again.

It was at the Office.

'Hokage-sama, I was the impression you'd still be in hospital after the party.' Naruko remarked thoughtfully.

'I have reliable bodyguards and this old man regained his shape.' said the Sandaime with a smirk. 'It won't be that easy to put me in hospital.'

'What happens now?' Sakura asked Jiraiya.

'We put the troublesome parts out of the way these past three days.' said Jiraiya. 'Now, have you three compiled your reports?'

'Hai.' and as one, they each took out a scroll from their pouches.

'Good work. By the way, meet your actual Jounin-sensei, Hatake Kakashi.' Jiraiya introduced the kids to Kakashi while Naruko knew him a long time ago. 'He got quite the illness but he recovered, as well as going through rehab to be in mint shape again. Leftover-effects from his old days.' he tut-tutted.

Sasuke knew better.

This man retrained a lot due to the ugly facts that came since Naruko came back to Konoha. And his Sharingan was from Obito himself, before he went nuts. Its only Sakura who remained clueless.

'Well, nice to meet you guys.' Kakashi smiled. 'Well, Jiraiya-sama drilled you well in part 1, its now my job to drill part 2 in you so you better watch out. Oh yeah, we won't be seeing each other yet.'

'AH?!' Sakura was the most vocal. 'Nande?!'

'As you can see, we're recovering from a joint-invasion.' said the Hokage wryly while looking outside the windows. 'We Konoha, cannot afford to appear weak. So all able-bodied Jounin and Chuunin must take missions, while the Genin will help with the recovery efforts and rebuilding. However, you three have a special task...retrieving a wayward student of mine with Jiraiya-kun.'

'Er, which one?' Sasuke asked him. 'Last we heard from Jiraiya-sensei you got two of them.' the old man gave Jiraiya an exasperated look and the younger man looked sheepish. 'The one who has the hots for me or the gambling drunk?' this time, all adults in the room choked, whether or not they're hidden and Sakura looked green due to the former. Yeah, well, Orochimaru has 'the hots' for Sasuke for his precious eyeballs...

'What the hell have you been teaching them?' the Hokage swore in annoyance with multiple tick marks.

'Life in capital letters.' Jiraiya retorted. 'And ahem, Sasuke and Sakura will come with me to face Tsunade-hime. Naru, your job is to use your detection ability so you'll be stalking us from afar, and alert us of any hostiles while posing as a civilian.'

'Got it.'

'We'll leave tomorrow so you got time to pack. Be at the gates at 6 am sharp! Dismissed!' and the trio left by speed alone.

'...just what kind of 'life' were you teaching them?' Kakashi snickered when his students are gone.

'This and that.'


	10. Mission: The Wayward Princess

Mission: The Wayward Princess

At home...

'Leaving tomorrow at 6 am sharp eh?' Naruko muttered, as she has had her platoon make savory filled-bread and energy bars out of food processors, and packed them in plastic cling-wraps.

'Yo!' Kakashi greeted. 'Are they done?'

'Yah. Here. Stuff em' in sealing scrolls. They cost 50000 by the way.' Naruko told him and Kakashi paid up with five pieces of 10000 ryo bills.

'You know you can make a business out of this you know.' he pointed out. This was also loads cheaper AND much tastier than the shit sold in Shinobi Stores. Energy Bars sold there as well as Food Pills taste like shit but so expensive too...

Sure, she used some traditional goods from Nanakusa Island, but she never used the stimulants that made the flavors in Food Pills and Energy Bars PAINFUL to eat. So as a result, her goods as half-effective with no side-effects like the ones sold in stores, but at least, delicious and actually barely-filling, unlike generic pills and energy bars which was worse than air in the stomach after a bad aftertaste in the mouth. And since she has no molds, she could not make pills. So she just made bars with improvised molds out of the ones in her pantry.

Well, at least he knows where to spend his money on now. He just needs to learn when to plan in advance. Ohhh this is gonna be one of his best financial secrets.

'Like I told the Gate dudes, adding this to my schedule WILL kill me by frying my brain.' Naruko scoffed. 'Drawing and writing plot lines are more mentally-stressful than you think.'

'Izzat so?'

'Try doing it sometime.' Naruko snorted with a huff. 'The only reason I haven't had white hair at my age yet is due to what I am. Normal humans in my work would have had white patches and signs of aging by stress by now.'

'Well...you made a point.' Kakashi stated numbly, sealing his food supplies in a scroll.

'Eat wisely cuz they last for a month!'

'Yes yes!' and Kakashi left.

'Well, one batch down...a couple more to go.' she mused at her working clones.

xxx

Five-to-Six...that early morning...

Naruko arrived at the gates to meet her team.

Dressed like a civilian, in a sleeveless, bright-yellow empire-waist dress with white lace and red ribbon accents that ended mid-thigh, and an orange ankle-strap shoes with inch-heels. She also has red glass bracelets on her left wrist and she only has a shoulder bag. Her hair was not in its usual hairstyle. This time, her hair is really in just a half-ponytail with a red-orange ribbon. Her usual red eyes with slits were replaced with brown and looks normal.

'Here's one genuine civilian but really, change your face, will you?' Jiraiya snorted. 'You're recognizable.' in Konoha, she has the reputation of 'the most beautiful kunoichi in a century' and as the author Shuzen. She has a huge international fanbase. Not just in Konoha so she's swimming in money like her godfather.

'Fine! Jeez...' Naruko changed her face into that of Akua's. She refuses to change into a 'lesser beauty' than vampire beauty out of her vampire vanity. 'Happy?!'

'Good. We'll go ahead and then track us down.' Jiraiya then left with her teammates, leaving her there.

She left after an hour, turning herself into a bird.

'Hey, d'you think we can learn that sometime soon?' Kotetsu asked Izumo.

'I experimented once, I don't have enough juice.' said Izumo gloomily. 'I tried changing my hand into a knife blade but when I ran out of chakra, I lost my concentration and it damn hurt it made the T&I torture feel like a spa massage in comparison as my hand slowly changed back.' he said with a cringe. 'I'll never do it ever again. Got one hell of a scolding from the medics too.'

'Shiiiit...so it IS possible but we just don't have the gas and natural inborn talent for it?' Kotetsu whistled in amazement but his long-time partner winced.

'Try at home, you'll see. I just don't recommend it.' he griped. 'I'm still having nightmares about it, damnit.'

xxx

At the first town...

Naru was watching while posing as a civilian, setting her limiter to the max to make it look like she's just a civilian.

And as a vampire, she can change how she looked through transformation. She made herself look like a young adult in their early twenties. How she'd look as one but still wearing the same clothes, but without the childish ribbon on her head.

It was easy to get into casinoes and bars where the lady frequented, and ask around in exchange for 'favors'.

Using her vampire charm, it was too easy, and then when she got what she wanted, she would allow them to take her to their room...for her to drain dry instead of the favor they were promised.

As if she'd let these pigs touch her.

She chooses her prey well by smell alone. She doesn't like druggies and smokers.

'Burp...its been a while since I last had a big meal.' Naruko licked her lips. 'This should last me several months at least. Their blood is kinda 'fat' I can last long on this. Probably fat from too much beer.'

Her red eyes glowed.

She better go tell Jiraiya.

xxx

Sakura and Sasuke stared. Jiraiya was shamelessly drooling and momentarily forgetting this is his goddaughter.

'Na-Na-Naru-san? T-that's her, right?' Sakura pointed numbly as Naruko was flirting with some man that...pissed off her fiancee.

"What is she doing flirting with a man years older than her?!" he growled in jealousy as he pictured ways to kill the man Naruko was with. Naruko then put the man to sleep and began writing in a notepad while shrinking to her real appearance.

'Naru-san!' Sakura called out. 'Weren't you supposed to be...er...around?'

'I am doing just that. You just found me by coincidence.' said Naruko wryly. 'Anyway, this town is useless. She left a day ago.'

'What?!' Jiraiya was stunned out of his stupor. 'But reports say she was here!'

'That was until she lost more money than she could pay in the casino and she ran off without paying.' her companions stared. 'She owes that casino about 50 million ryo and more.'

'WHAT?!' Sakura screeched at the obscene amount of money their...would-be new Hokage owed a casino.

'Not only that, there's six casinoes and over twenty bars in this town.' Naruko added. 'And out of those twenty, only three are in her taste. And in five more casinoes, she owes enough money, including that over 50 million that we can all live a cushy life for three years with that money.'

'And how?!'

'By living in a luxurious resort or in a hotel suite, paying the outrageous rents, eating gourmet cuisine and buying the latest trends in clothes and shoes. But if jewelry is purchased, that fortune will not last long.' Naruko explained as Sakura imagined such a life. 'We should go. This town is no use.'

'So where did you get that she went?' Jiraiya asked her. 'Its hard wrangling information out of dudes unless we give huge bribes which is annoying but part of the job. I'm glad I'm rich or this job would be pissing me off.'

'Tanzaku Gai.'

'And how did you get that information?'

'By flirting and promising them sex, and drug them afterwards.' her team choked. 'As if I'd have sex with them.' Naruko sneered. 'They stink, bad breath and there's no way I'd kiss someone with poor dental hygiene, no way! Gross!' she cried with a gagging expression. 'I have standards!'

Sasuke wondered if he'd be glad or not, but she still flirted with other men yet wouldn't give him a chance.

And he's her fiancee.

'For now we'll spend the night here.' said Jiraiya. 'I think I'd like a cushy hotel right now myself.' he said tiredly.

And so...

Renting a suite, has never been so dreamier. The furniture, the huge room, and the privilege of the outdoor baths!

'Those outdoor baths are really nice...' said Sakura as they got back from the outdoor baths.

'Yeah but we had to triple-check just incase.' said Naruko blandly as both girls grimaced. The dangers of peeping toms have come indeed so they had to be double-sure.

'Then we can enjoy all we want after...' came the imagine spot that they enjoyed marinading in the hot springs.

Naruko was glad she's a Dhampir or such luxury would come with a heavy price...because pure water is still the best compared to water diluted by copious amounts of fragrant monster herbs which to her, seriously STINKS due to her remaining humanity as a Dhampir. She can still eat Monster Durian and other delicacies though.

When they came back to their suit, Jiraiya was struggling with something in a sack.

'Sensei?' Naruko frowned as Jiraiya was struggling to keep it in.

'Naru do something about this!' Jiraiya wailed. 'Your friend sent you a freaky fruit and this bunch won't stop moving about!' he complained.

'Freaky fruit?' the Genin chorused as Jiraiya opened the sack to reveal a large black, spiky er...thing...with three mouths and long tongues coming out of each tongue.

'Hiiiii!' Sakura freaked out. 'That's freaky alright!' she cried, backing away in disgust while Naruko...was openly drooling with a dreamy expression on her face.

'M-M-Monster Durian...and its sooo big too...' Naruko moaned in absolute foodgasm arousal before her hands turned into a knife as she pounced on it. 'Oryaaa!' and she sliced the fruit to pieces.

'How on earth can you be willing to eat that thing?!' Sakura shrieked as after slicing, Naruko was happily eating it like one would watermelons.

'But its sooo yummy~! I'm lucky to have a thoughtful friend~' Naruko moaned. 'I owe you one Fonfon!' she squealed in delight.

'How does it taste?' Sasuke wondered nervously as he picked up a rind and choked. It smells like BLOOD. For him it stinks so bad it doesn't help that the fruit's flesh is _blood colored_. He licked some juice...and its indeed good. 'It's delicious but the smell is a major turn-off...' his comments while wafting the smell away made Naruko glance at him.

'The smell?' Sakura blinked.

'Smells like _blood_.'

'Hah?!'

'Well it can't be helped...its name is Monster Durian for a good reason.' Naruko pointed out as fruit juice was dripping down her chin making her look like a zombie character out of a horror story when she looked at them they choked. 'Its a rare monster in a faraway continent not known to any ninja or samurai nation living underground using its fruit to entice curious people who have no idea how delicious it is so they don't dare to eat it due to how it looks. These fruits are controlled by the monster and they lure the schmucks to the main plant...and then when the prey is close, the plant itself comes out, grabs prey by its tentacles and shoves them in its mouth. So you have to be a really good competent fighter to get a fruit AND stay alive because its a good prey catcher.' she said. 'And because these things are very far away from its parent plant, all the fruits can do is wave their long tongues and wobble, while staying still like any other fruit. They can no longer move.'

'And you're happily eating a _fruit_ made by a _carnivorous plant_?!' Sakura squeaked in squeamishness.

'Its tasty, who cares what it eats? Its expensive so people often hunt it. Its a fruit to DIE for when they do hunt it though. Hey, people eat the Puffer Fish because its a to die for delicacy, this is the same.' Naruko shrugged to their disbelief. 'Oh well, more for me!' she squealed happily.

'Oh no, at least give me one slice!' Sasuke growled, snatching one slice because the taste of the juice got him hooked.

'Sasuke-kun?!' Sakura squeaked at the mere thought of him eating a freaky-looking fruit.

'Nyah?!' Naruko yelped as he took a slice from her and he took a bite. It was a struggle to ignore the smell though.

'Its delicious but the smell sucks...' he comically cried.

'Even _normal_ durians stink, you idiot!' Jiraiya scoffed gruffly. 'This one is just another type of stink!' Sakura hesitatingly took a bite off his to be safe but...

She felt ill and fainted upon swallowing.

'Careful, not everyone is made to eat it y'know.' Naruko chuckled before she was out cold. 'Oh well, you'll wake up tomorrow. Jiraiya, take her for stomach pumping to be safe. Normal humans cannot stomach this luxury gourmet product for our kind as according to science, it has nutrients and enzymes good for us monsters but food poisoning effects to humans but it seems Sasuke _can eat it_ with no ill effects...' she said with a thoughtful stare at Sasuke.

'Well, I still hate the smell.' Sasuke grumbled while gagging. 'And I think after this I need a thorough mouthwashing.'

Needless to say Jiraiya had to deal with Sakura while the pair ate Monster Durians.

Well, they have something in common but Sasuke is a human! Normally human can't stand these things...they often get food poisoning from it. Yet he can eat it safely. He only complains about the smell when normally, even diluted monster blood to border beings like witches finds Monster Durians mouth-watering, appetizingly fragrant. What a mystery...

Once the Durians are all eaten up, traces of the fruit's existence were burned since they don't exist in any ninja nation after all.

However, as they slept that night...

The nutrients of the Monster Durian have reacted to Sasuke's body upon digestion...

xxx

Next morning...

Sasuke found severe issues with himself.

He woke up the next day with something strange in himself.

Was his eyesight so...clear?

Maybe its just a side-effect of waking up. Yeah. That's it.

He got downstairs, having some trouble.

'Sasuke? Why're you stumbling about?' Jiraiya frowned in concern.

'I-I think I woke up wrong this morning...' the boy stammered out. 'That's all.' "My eyes feel weird..."

'If you're sure...'

For Sasuke, he can't even explain what's going on so he left it at that.

As they traveled, his senses somehow felt different.

His sense of smell and taste which he felt when he ate breakfast. To him, the food was yucky he'll have to learn how to cook at home later dammit.

At least his remaining senses stayed the same.

He traveled with his team while trying to adapt to his changes.

It took four more towns, until they arrived in Tanzaku Gai, the Gambling Capital of Fire Country.

'She's here.' said Naruko.

'What did you promise those guys this time?' Sakura asked her almost warily. Naruko did promise the guys SEX of all things, but didn't come through and knocked them out instead.

'Oh, a good time in a nearby love motel...I was in a sexy lingerie and all but once when we came to bed...I snapped his neck before anything can start.' Naruko smiled cheerfully to their freak-out. 'At least he died thinking he scored with a hot girl.' she said uncaringly.

'You're going to give us a heart attack one of these days!' Jiraiya wailed on her and she merely shrugged.

'Kunoichi are femme fatales to begin with.' Naruko drawled boredly. 'Beautiful. Alluring. Seductive. Deadly and a Killer when we got what we wanted off our mark. Kunoichi are often suited as spies, infiltrators and intel specialists as who'd suspect a do-no-wrong cutie? And Sakura, you're gonna do that someday too _when you grow some boobs_ so don't you balk at the idea.' Naruko told the balking pinkette who looked green and defensively wrapped her arms around her...flat chest.

'Leave my boobs alone!' came the indignant shriek as Sakura is highly conscious of her lack of boobage due to her own fault since her childhood.

'Did you at least use an adult body?!'

'He likes 'fresh adults' so I stayed as I am but with brown eyes and hair.'

Sasuke twitched nonstop.

This seriously has got to stop. Seriously.

xxx

Tanzaku Gai...

Its a town alright. But no actual citizen lives here. Its full of Hotels, Inns, Restaurants, Stalls, Red Light areas and Casinoes. Its a town purely for a short stay, commerce, and bankrupting those with bad luck. Its a town where Lady Luck only smiles on select few but her smile does not last long if you get too greedy.

'Lessee...similar presence similar presence...ah...but there's four powerful presences in this town actually.' Naruko told them to their surprise.

'Four?' Jiraiya blurted incredulously.

'Yes, four. Two of them in pairs with someone weaker than them, and then two other individuals who are quite as powerful as you three. They're also in a pair together.'

'We go for the ones with weaker partners. Any way to sort Tsunade-hime from these guys?' Jiraiya frowned.

'Eto ne...two of them have corrupt chakra if it helps, one shows abnormality and one is perfectly normal.'

'To the normal one!' Jiraiya barked. 'Its best we leave these guys alone to avoid starting unnecessary conflict.' with Naruko in the lead, she led them to a bar to see that the normal presence, was Tsunade herself.

'You guys can buy some snacks. Just no alcohol and Naru, keep an eye on the anomalies.' Jiraiya instructed her. 'Sasuke, Sakura, with me.'

'OK.' and Naruko went to the bar while her teammates followed Jiraiya.

'...One bottle of Amazake, Kaki no Tane.' she ordered.

'Er, are you of age?' the bartender asked her skeptically.

'If I wasn't, would I be here?' Naruko drawled while directing killing intent at him that spooked him into giving her what she wanted.

xxx

'What do you want, Jiraiya?' Tsunade grunted, not quite happy to see him as apparently, Orochimaru has gone to see her.

'Sensei has decided.' said Jiraiya grimly. 'Under Martial Law, return home. Immediately.' Tsunade stiffened at this. Under Martial Law, she cannot defy any orders from the Hokage which is basically one way to sum it up.

'Martial Law?!' Tsunade sputtered out. 'Didn't that end years ago?!' Ohhh she heard what happened years ago and it was real nasty.

'You can blame Orochimaru on that one.' Jiraiya snorted. 'Right now, Konoha wants you back home in our current state, and jiji isn't on a forgiving mood since Naruko-chan was killed by the orphanage years ago.' he said softly in a somber manner. 'He ain't tolerating shit no more. So its go home or become a nukenin.' Tsunade growled at this.

'As if I have a choice in the matter!' she snapped irritably. 'Even I know what Martial Law is! So? What does he want me to do?'

'You now have the ultimate freedom in what to do in Konoha's hospital. Jiji now controls the funding.' Jiraiya grinned. 'You are to train hardcore competent medic-nin. You are to locate students with perfect chakra control and intelligence to match, and whip them into shape. That is your task. You are to create a shitload of em'.'

'Nanda, its just that.' Tsunade grunted.

Jiraiya wisely did not tell her another thing...

'Oh yes, while I can tell why Orochimaru is here is YOU'RE here, have you and Shizune-chan encountered the other two strong presence we detected?'

'Huh? No. I thought its just Orochimaru and his boy toy.' Tsunade scoffed.

'There's another pair and we'd rather not encounter them if we can help it while on our goal to return you home.' said Jiraiya. 'I have genin with me. If I was alone, I would have peeped to see who it is before deciding what to do. So can we get going ASAP before Tanzaku Gai becomes a potential madhouse?'

'Our things are still in a hotel, we'll have to get them first.' said Shizune.

Jiraiya was glad for the Martial Law card or getting Tsunade home would be normally...akin to pulling out a wisdom tooth without anesthesia.

'Jiraiya-sensei.' Naruko approached them. 'We might wanna vamoose fast. The two pairs we're talking about are practically in a tag game and it won't be pretty if we meet and this becomes a three-way shithole.'

'Great, now who did Orochimaru piss off?' Jiraiya rolled his eyes heavenward, raising his arms in exasperation.

'I don't care, his problem, not mine...and you have a Genin on lookout?!' Tsunade gave Jiraiya a glare.

'She's Konoha's best sensor despite her age. She can sense anyone at great distances and her range is the largest out of the sensors we have at home.' Jiraiya beamed proudly before going serious. 'So yes, let's buy her word and get the fuck out.' quickly paying the bill, they left the bar. 'Naru, you lead with Tsunade-hime since she knows where the hotel is, and you lead us away from trouble!'

'Alright!' and the two blondes led their group with the goal being the occupied Hotel.


	11. Getting Duped

Getting Duped

It was a lot of detours to get to Tsunade's hotel, and a long-cut out of town before they headed back home.

However, Sasuke was acting strange.

Its like his senses were out of whack.

'Jeez kid, what's wrong with you?' Tsunade frowned.

'I-I don't know...I thought I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but two days in a row?' the boy croaked shakily.

'Sa-su-keee...since we have a medic, have them check you up. Now.' Naruko ordered. 'You began acting weird since eating my durians!'

'Durians?' Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

'Its these freaky durians her friend sent her from home.' Jiraiya shuddered. 'Not anyone can eat it. Sasuke can happily eat it, its Naru's favorite fruit from home, I can't stand it, and Sakura needed stomach-pumping when she took a bite.' Sakura shuddered at the memory of the sheer pain she bad before she got pumped.

'Let me see.' Naruko took out her scroll and took out a sack that's still moving.

'T-they're moving?!' Shizune squeaked as she and Tsunade did a double-take...and when Naruko took out said Durian, THEY FREAKED OUT.

'WHY the hell does it have three fanged mouths and long tongues?!' Tsunade howled, eyes bulging at the sight.

Sakura repeated word-for-word what Naruko told them, then, 'Its flesh consistency is that of a marshmallow yet so juicy it oozes juice from its pores, its blood-colored and smells like one, but not anyone can eat it.' she croaked out. 'For some people its delicious and can stomach it. But if for you it tastes bad, don't eat it or suffer hellish stomach pains.'

'It tastes like shit to two of us, but Naru and Sasuke likes it a lot but he can't stand the smell.'

'That's one weird fruit.' Tsunade twitched. 'I'll take a sample when we get back. Shove it back in the sack. And what are you feeling?' she asked Sasuke but instead of putting it in the sack, Naruko cut the Durians up for dessert after a meal of rice and fish caught in the river.

'I'll try. Give me a piece.' said Tsunade. 'I'll give it back if it tastes like shit to me.'

'OK.' Naruko gave her a slice.

Tsunade twitched at the fruit before taking a bit of juice with her finger to sample it.

'Mm?!'

She likes it and she wound up eating the slice.

'Tsunade likes it...' Jiraiya blinked. "That's two Uzumakis with Tsunade being one through her grandma as well as the thick blood of her paternal family and one Uchiha...could it be that only those with thick kekkei genkai blood in their veins like it?"

'When is this fruit in season, brat?' Tsunade asked her, having eaten it to the rind.

'From Spring to Early Summer from my homeland.' said Naruko. 'Only truly powerful guys can harvest this thing so its very expensive in the market that the strong ones would rather hunt it themselves and those too poor to afford it either have to be strong, or buy if they're rich. Makes me wonder how many my family got...'

'Oh, can we plant them in the Forest of Death? Loads of food there for these to grow!'

'Oh, we can grow them by feeding the mouths some meat before planting them into the ground, but you might want to inform the Hokage first...'

Jiraiya and Sakura exchanged horrified looks.

'Hang on a mo!' Jiraiya cried. 'Naru, transform into the full-grown plant first! You said it burrows under the ground until prey is close enough, right?'

'Yeah.'

'And show us how it attacks so we can decide if we can plant that thing!'

Upon getting first-hand experience...

'...there's no way we can plant this in the Forest of Death.' Tsunade sweatdropped as they dodged the assault of the plant. 'Only Jounin and ANBU can deal with this!'

xxx

The Village...the hospital room...

Sandaime face-palmed.

'Sooo you want to plant those durians in the Area 44...?' he asked incredulously as he saw the fruit in question after hearing about it.

'Yeah, its very delicious!' Tsunade beamed before frowning. 'Although not everyone can eat it...besides, its easy to grow these things!'

'That would mean there will be no survivors in the Forest of Death chuunin exam phase.' Sandaime deadpanned. 'Not to mention it will upset the ecosystem of the forest. However, Jiraiya feels only those from kekkei genkai families can actually stomach it and love it taste while normal people would get food poisoning. First is Naru, then Sasuke-kun and now, you.'

'Yeah...wait, Naru is a kekkei genkai user?'

'Yes. Her power lies in perfect physical transformations.' said Sandaime. 'She can become literally anything she puts her mind to and its effortless with her inborn ability and physiology. But it requires great chakra usage, focus and imagination for non-bloodlines that one moment of lapse, it would be painful. I heard one of the Gate watchers tried imitating it, it took him hours to change his hand back while in utter excruciating pain.' he shook his head. 'Should we plant that fruit, only those with thick blood of their kekkei genkai if Jiraiya is right, can eat that. However, you say that Sasuke-kun started acting strangely...?' they looked at Sasuke for this.

'Well, my eyesight became so clear. Too clear I can see by several yards more compared to my old eyesight.' he said. 'My sense of smell, taste and hearing changed too that everything is so bland all of a sudden I have to learn how to cook on my own just to be able to eat food to my taste levels. And I can hear a person too from the trees outside the window by Hokage-sama's room...is it your ANBU Bodyguard?'

'What?! NO!' Sandaime cried as the actual bodyguard who were invisible around the walls appeared and dashed out the windows to catch the person Sasuke detected, startling the sannin and the genin. 'It seems I wasn't being serious enough when I said I meant business.' he growled in annoyance.

'Well, we have slippery eels once in a while.' Tsunade snarked. 'So I'm to gather students with perfect chakra control and incredible intelligence while I re-train the medic-nin, right?'

'Indeed. I hope you can produce great results.' Sandaime told her hopefully. 'That's one thing we lack even if we have a great military. You kids can go get some rest. Tomorrow, business as usual for you.'

'But not you Sasuke, I have to give you a check-up.' Tsunade added.

'Yessir!' and two of Team 7 disappeared.

xxx

Sometime later...

'Well well well...' Tsunade twitched after comparing his previous file to present files. 'It appears that the Monster Durian enhances its consumer's four senses.' she told Sasuke. 'Your previous eyesight was 40/40 but its now 15/15. That, is beyond expectations I wonder if I too, am changing. But that may depend on how much fruit we ate.'

'Really?'

'Really. Re-train yourself because acting weird and wobbly will cost you in battle.' Tsunade warned him. 'As of now, you're still disoriented from your improved senses. Get training.'

'Hai.' and he left, going for Naruko's apartment. He found her checking on her work from her clones. 'Naruko.'

'So what's the verdict?' Naruko asked him as he went to sit with her, making her nervous since he always makes sure he's physically close to her. All the time and she made him forget TWICE that they're engaged. But he's still so focused on her. Or maybe its because of other typical boy interests that he's interested in her so no matter the memory fixing...?

'Eating the fruit enhanced my four senses.' he said. 'And that's just with the few slices I had from you alone.'

'Heee...so I guess Jiraiya's theory is proven.' Naruko mused thoughtfully. 'The bloodline families are going to go nuts over this after two years.' she snorted. 'The plant fully matures in two years, so its best to keep it well-fed so feeding it some criminals three times a day would work well.' she stated cheerfully.

"How can she say that so cheerfully?" he squawked with a sweatdrop.

'So anything else of concern?' Naruko asked him. 'Because once we're done, I'll sleep until tomorrow...because once in a while, I need to sleep off severe mental stress.' she told him.

'Well, who told you to use clones for work?' Sasuke asked her wryly.

'Well, I need to stay in shape otherwise I'll die you know.' the blonde said wryly. 'Our eyes are a dead giveaway to our kind they'd want to challenge us for supremacy or something. Of course, we are obliged to win since we have this innate pride. Sooo yes, my clones work, I train.' she told him.

'Sou...hey, do you think I have enough chakra for a Kage Bunshin now?' Sasuke asked her hopefully.

'Hummm...' her scarlet eyes became blood red with slits and surrounding the slitted pupils is some sort of spiky circle? 'Maybe by the end of this year, you can actually use that one clone for jutsu training for a whole day straight.' she said. 'You haven't reached peak chakra capacity and coil maturity yet so we don't have any idea of your full potential so keep training. The longer you take no matter the dedication, the higher your potential is and you'll be incredible someday.' she said. 'Maybe by your twenties you're Kage-Class in chakra capacity and maturity while everything else will be by your mid-teens. Your fighting prowess is a B-Class already, by next year you'll be an A-Class fighter in taijutsu so improve your weapons and tools skills too. You're a C in that regard.'

'Er, ninja translation?'

'Your taijutsu is currently high-chuunin levels and your other skills are low-chuunin. Your chakra capacity is low-chuunin as well.' Sasuke felt several arrows stab him. 'Have your lower levels catch up evenly so it won't bite you in the ass later.'

'Riiight...'

Maybe confession can wait a bit...

Vampires won't even consider a partner weaker than them.

Hell, she's TRAINING the Sannin, their Jounin AND the Hokage...

'So you have to catch up.' she said, turning her eyes back to normal. 'By then...'

He kissed her. "?!"

'I'll definitely win you over. Watch me.' he said as he left by shunshin.

Naruko was in shock.

'Why is it that no matter what I do he just won't quit?!'

But he forgot the engagement part, right?

xxx

"I did that but I have to take things seriously from now on." Sasuke swore to himself.

He remembered what they talked about the first time he brought up the engagement.

He came to her about it since he made up his mind long before he was told about their mothers' wishes and it was why he gunned for it.

In their academy years, he admired her in secret _with good reason_.

She was beautiful, capable and serious about being a shinobi and making a living. She was also the strongest that not even he can defeat her.

Her fighting was also beautiful and graceful. She was everything a kunoichi should be.

Long before knowing of their parents' promise, he liked her long ago but she's stubborn about the no vampire-human cohabitation in fear of him becoming a mindless Ghoul. She would put her foot down and push him away.

So he would have to tear the walls she built bit by bit!

He would have to be very subtle.

Because Sakura's in the way.

xxx

In the next few days...Sasuke took training too seriously that he's giving it his all and forcing his body to hit faster and hit harder, and reacting faster. He was also doing better thanks to his new senses.

Because he was forbidden to activate his Sharingan, he had to grow naturally.

 _'Absolutely out of the question!'_ Naruko barked when he brought the topic up on their first week as a Genin. _'If you rely too much on your Sharingan, you'll never get any better! Kekkei Genkai are just mere tools, not a crutch! You must learn how to hone your body, reflexes and instincts the natural way! If you fight relying on your Sharingan, simply poking your eyes out will render you helpless as a baby! So honing your body is more important than relying on a crutch to bail you out! If you reach your peak yet there's still someone stronger than you, **then** you can use it!'_

To be fair, within six months, he was already a high-chuunin in taijutsu.

For Vampires, fighting is simply a way of life. Fighting. Living. Winning or Losing doesn't matter.

However, he has legal permission to read books with it on, and on spying missions so no detail is left out. Jiraiya is training him to be a great spy at night.

'Break!'

Sasuke and Sakura collapsed on the ground, exhausted and sweating heavily. 'Yosh! Both of you did well in these six months!' Naruko praised as her clones vanished. 'Ten minute breather, then 30-min lunch break!'

'I'm gonna die...' Sakura gasped out, tired.

'Better to die in training than killed on a job.' said Naruko wryly. 'That's life. After lunch is weapons training! You must be good with tools too, not just your bodies!' she said. 'I'll get lunch. Be back soon.' and she was gone by Shunshin.

xxx

Elsewhere, same time...

'Oh boy oh boy...' Naru sighed as Jiraiya was defeated, again. 'Well, you're doing better at least.'

'Yeah, I got my old form back completely in my prime before I took on spying.' said Jiraiya. 'I got my old shape back, but I gotta be better than this. At least I'll soon surpass Tsunade.'

'You mean she's stronger than you and Orochimaru?'

'In terms of Taijutsu, yeah. But we're better than her in ninjutsu on my part and fuinjutsu, then its Orochimaru who's the jutsu and kenjutsu genius. But in a fight to the death, whoever survives in a 2 on 1 fight can kill her. Not to mention her strength technique is similar to how you vampires fight.'

'Heee...'

'In that regard, she's way weaker than you.' Jiraiya deadpanned. 'That monster crater you did? She can never do that even if she used up all her chakra.'

'Oh...'

'Well, since she's drinking away her retirement, maybe she too, needs some shape-whipping.' Jiraiya suggested. 'Jiji's ordered every clan to train to standard since the invasion and martial law got stricter now...'

'No kidding.' Naru snorted. 'Well, make that arrangement since she IS training the Medics. I leave that to you.'

'That would mean telling her your secret.'

'...do it in my house. I got youjutsu security in there. You are keyed in, but you know the rules.'

Jiraiya nodded.

The ones keyed in, is the Sandaime, Jiraiya himself, and Team 7. Then any other Youjutsu user can come and go if they know how to work around the security. Tsunade and Shizune have YET to be keyed in. However, anyone can come in, if Naruko verbally gives her temporary permission.

'Well, break for now.' said Naru. 'We check on Kakashi.'

'Let me heal first...' came the pained groan.

xxx

Kakashi wasn't any better.

He looked like he was pounded ten years to the future.

'You still alive? Oooi?' Naruko poked the downed Jounin.

'...just dandy.' Kakashi groaned painfully while snarking sarcastically.

'Well, heal up, then lunch break.'

And where is the real Naruko?

xxx

Back in China...

She was hard at work, sparring with Touhou Fuhai while her clones were training a lot of people. She was THAT busy.

Faster.

Harder.

Stronger.

The fighting is getting more and more vicious in martial arts.

And she heals fast too so she can keep training until she got stronger and stronger.


End file.
